


Kiss Me Knot

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A bit of Phoenix Mountain hehe, CEO Wei Ying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lan Zhan, Female Shen Yuan - Freeform, Female Xiè Lián, Find a man like this fellow Wei Ying here, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Pregaganant😂😂, Secretary Lan Zhan, Some angst? 'm not sure, Struggling, Sweet, The squad works for Wei Ying, Value yourself please because you're valuable baby said Wei Ying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: Wei Ying finally confessed to Lan Zhan and she said yes. They became couples but Lan Zhan had one condition. ' No Kissing on the Lips'Does this mean he will never get to kiss her?! Read it to find out.👀👀
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Jiang Cheng/ Wen Qing, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+lovely+readers).



> Hello! We have a party today and Im excited. Just want to share 😄😄
> 
> Have fun reading folks!

" Tomorrow, I 'll confess to Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, the baby of my life!" Wei Ying announced to his and Lan Zhan's friends. 

  
Jiang Cheng gagged then said " Finally! I'm so done with your pining" and rolled his eyes.

  
"That's great. I thought you'll continue to be oblivious for the rest of your life." Wen Qing

  
" Hey!" 

  
" Good luck Wei xiong!" Nie Huaisang

  
" Do your best in facing the challenge Wei Ying!" Qingyang said looking quite mischievous than usual as she looked at Wen Qing and Wen Qing looked back at her. It looks like they're communicating with their eyes which is quite odd but Wei Ying chose to ignore it and just smiled widely like an idiot.

~~~~~

Wei Ying slumped down on his bedroom floor. 

  
" Ui Wei Ying what happened? Got rejected or something? Hahaha" Jiang Cheng

  
" No, but I might as well be!" Wei Ying said looking pitiful.

  
Qingyang and Wen Qing laughed. 

  
" Why what happened Wei xiong?" Huaisang said while Wei Ying narrowed his eyes at the two women with them. 

  
" You knew about it don't you? "

  
" Don't say I didn't warn you Wei Ying haha"

  
" Just what happened?"

  
" Lan Zhan said yes. That she likes me too. We're together now but with one condition" 

  
" What is it?"

  
" No kissing on the lips! Silly idiot me pretended to be okay with it and agreed!" Wei Ying said pouting.

  
The girls laughed again and the others joined them. 

  
" I see now what you mean by the challenge Qingyang. Sigh. I thought it was about me confessing. Turns out it was the condition."

  
" Well. Lan Zhan's been inlove with you for years. Of course you confessing to her is not much of a challenge."

  
Wei Ying light up upon what he heard. 

  
" Really? Why didn't you tell me then?! Nevermind that. What I want to know right now, is the reason of this condition she set on our relationship. She didn't even tell me a deadline... Wait does this mean I can never get to kiss her?! Oh no!" he said looking more miserable than before. 

  
" What a pity Wei xiong hahaha"

  
" If you'll just be patient Wei Ying, you will know the reason one day. That is, if you are willing to endure and that you love her, more than your want to kiss her..."

~~~~

It's been a week since they started their relationship. Wei Ying the CEO is currently in his office cracking his brain thinking of the reason why Lan Zhan would set this condition.

  
They met five years ago when Lan Zhan applied for the secretary position in his company. He hired her instantly because she's over qualified and also because she 's stunningly beautiful for her own good. 

  
As she works for him, they became friends along with it. He thought as friends, the two of them don't have any secrets but then he found out today that Qingyang and Qing jie knew something very important about her. He felt quite betrayed and he pouted. 

  
A knock woke him up from his reverie. 

  
" Come in. " 

  
He smiled from his pouting as he saw the person coming towards him. 

  
" Sir, here are the documents you need to sign today." 

  
" Thank you, Lan Zhan! But didn't I told you you don't need to knock? Also not to call me sir when were alone!"

  
She shook her head. 

  
" Be professional. "

  
" Aiyo Lan zhan! Please babyyy" Wei Ying said looking at her pouting.

  
Lan Zhan sighed ears blushing at what Wei Ying called her. 

  
" Fine. Wei Ying."

  
He grinned standing up and walk round his table towards Lan Zhan. 

  
" There! That isn't so hard isn't it?" He then hugged her waist pulling her close to him. 

  
" Wei Ying were at work."

  
" I know! Can't I hug my baby? Don't tell me 'no hugging' is added in the condition? Then what's next ? ' no touching' ? No way! " Wei Ying said drammatically and put his face on her shoulders for further drama effect. 

  
Lan Zhan huffed and hugged Wei Ying back. 

  
" Ridiculous. " 

  
" That's me! Hahaha" 

~~~~~

  
Weeks pass by and Wei Ying is finding it difficult to restrain himself from kissing Lan Zhan. Most especially when he sees her sleeping, unguarded. Or when their face are close when speaking or merely staring into each others eyes. 

  
He wants to be selfish. But at the same time, he feels like he's being tested somehow and he doesn't want to mess up and fail. Funny, he thought. His situation feels like when Psyche was restricted from seeing her husbands face. He should be thankful. At least he can see Lan Zhan, hug her and kiss her. Just not on the lips. 

~~~~~~

6 months later....

  
💪💘💘 **MayIkissLan ZhanAsap** 💘💘💪

  
 **Qluomian** : Congrats Wei Ying!

  
 **Qwenjie** : _You passed. Congrats! Don't mess it up._

  
 **Thesuitor'swei** : ❓❗

  
 **Qluomian** : 😶

  
 **Qwenjie** : 😶

  
 **Thesuitor'swei** : 😣

  
Wei Ying sighed at his phone and decided to sleep after texting Lan zhan goodnight and I love you. 

~~~~~

In the morning, Wei Ying dressed up for a date with Lan Zhan. It's their day off today.   
He drove towards Lan Zhan's apartment to fetch her. They're going to a botanical garden today. Their destination date since they both like gardening in their spare time. 

As he arrived at her apartment he honked and went out from his car. He leaned his back on his car facing Lan Zhan's apartment smiling all the while. A few seconds, Lan Zhan's door opened revealing a Lan Zhan wearing a very short sky blue dress. Her long legs on display. 

  
Wei Ying gulped and scowled at what he saw. He came close towards Lan Zhan. 

  
" Baby, you're lovely and all but I can't let you go out showing your beautiful legs for all to see." Wei Ying whispered in her ear. Lan Zhan's ears went red. 

  
"I apologize. I.."

  
" Let's come inside first." Wei Ying said as he saw the boys who passed by looked at Lan Zhan. He scowled even more. 

  
They went inside the apartment and Wei Ying close the door. 

  
" Lan Zhan, you don't usually wear something this short. Did someone gave you this? Qingyang or Qing jie" 

  
" I...bought it myself" she said looking away. 

  
" Huh why?" 

  
" For a change and just want to look good for you. Didn't expect you wont like it. Apologies."  
Wei Ying's heart went soft. 

  
" Lan Zhan. You dont need to change. I love you the way you are. It's not that I dont like it. It's just that, I don't want anyone else to see your pretty legs. I should be the only one to see it hahaha" 

  
Lan Zhan relaxed as she heard Wei Ying laughed. 

  
" Also. I want you to value yourself. Like what you always do. That's one thing about you that made me fall in love with you. "

Lan Zhan felt touched by what he said and smiled a bit at him. 

  
" Mn. Alright. I'll go change. "

As Lan Zhan went upstairs to change, Wei Ying went to the kitchen and drink cold water. He needs to calm his sexual hormones which has gone haywire when he saw Lan Zhan earlier before it goes out of control. 

~~~~~~

They arrived at the botanical garden and are currently walking around while speaking with each other. Lan Zhan is wearing an above the knee dark blue dress. 

  
Wei Ying stopped walking and picked a yellow flower close to him then put it on Lan Zhan's ear. 

  
" It suits you. So beautiful. " He said grinning at Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan looked away ears blushing. Wei Ying chuckled. 

  
" Thank you." 

  
" You're welcome baby." 

  
Then they continued to walk around. 

As they reach the most beautiful part of the garden, they are alone. Lan Zhan paused and looked at the beautiful gentian flowers. 

  
" Wei Ying, may I tell you a story?" 

  
" Oh I'd love to! Let's hear it then "

  
" There was once a young girl in her teenage years who vowed to kiss the only man she would marry. "

  
" Hmm. Interesting! She's quite romantic! Go on" Wei Ying said looking at Lan Zhan who is still looking at the flowers as she spoke. 

  
"In order to achieve this, she would test the man she's in a relationship with. To see if he has the potential of becoming her husband in the near future. 

  
The test is quite difficult therefore they would give up in a short amount of time.  
As time passes by, she's close to giving up the vow she made for herself. She thought, maybe she's just getting ahead of herself."

  
" Oh no! "

  
" Mn. But thankfully, her friends will encourage her to keep going. That if they can't pass the test, then they don't deserve to be with her. "

  
" That's right! I agree with her friends. But wait Lan zhan, what is the test she would give them? "

  
Lan Zhan's eyes moved towards Wei Ying beside her. Her face still facing the flowers. 

  
" She would put a condition in their relationship. A condition of 'no kissing on the lips'."

  
" Oh! But of course that would be the test hahah. Quite difficult indeed. The condition sounds familiar though..." he replied, murmuring the last part looking thoughtful. 

  
" Mn. Then one day, after years of waiting for the next candidate, there a man came and attempted the impossible." 

  
" How nice! What 's next then?" 

  
" She would propose to him for marriage. Like this" Lan Zhan suddenly faced Wei Ying holding a small red velvet box. She then knelt down on one knee in front of him. Wei Ying looks confused his brows frowning. 

  
" Wei Ying, you have no idea how happy I am when you confessed to me. Even more so when you didn't give up on me like the others did. You attempted the impossible and endured."

  
" Wait Lan Zhan, are you saying you're that young girl.."

  
Lan Zhan nodded. 

  
" Mn. " Lan Zhan raised the small red velvet box and opened it. 

  
" I love you so much. Want you to be the only one for me."

  
" Wait Lan Zhan! I should be the one doing this!" Wei Ying said with teary eyes. Lan Zhan smiled a bit. 

  
" Doesn't matter. Wei Ying Wei Wuxian, would you do me the honor of becoming your wife and marry me?" 

  
Wei Ying smiled widely shaking his head with disbelief. 

~~~~~~

  
" Okay, so apparently Lan Zhan would tell them everything after 6 months of being in the relationship."

  
" For the one who can endure.Yes. And out of the few relationships, Lan Zhan had, you're the only one who passed the test. Congrats again."

  
" Yeah right. But that doesn't mean I can kiss her now! I still have to wait until were on the altar for our first kiss" Wei Ying said pouting while stirring his coffee. 

  
" In a hurry are we? You've already endured for 6 months. Another 6 months would be nothing to you hahaha" 

  
" Arghh. You have no idea how hard I tried. How does Lan Zhan endure this kind of thing? Or is it that she's just not as eager to kiss me as I want to kiss her. " Wei Ying said, his face looking sad. 

  
The two women looked at each other and thought, since Wei Ying is also their friend and their employer, they might as well be generous to him. 

  
" Actually Wei Ying there's something you need to know....."

~~~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is typing on her office when she suddenly heard her office door open and being shut loudly. She stopped instantly and stood up. It was Wei Ying. His face is blank as he walks towards her. Lan Zhan rounded her table to go to him. 

  
" Wei Ying what happe..." Lan Zhan paused as she was hugged tightly.

A few moments, she suddenly felt Wei Ying shaking. 

  
" Wei Ying. Okay? Wei..." she asked worriedly but went silent again as Wei Ying suddenly laughed out loud. 

  
Lan Zhan is becoming really worried about him right now. 

  
" Wei Ying."

  
" Hahaha aiya Lan Zhan my baby. Haha" He said trying to pull away from Lan Zhan but failed.   
Lan Zhan frowned some more. 

  
" Come Wei Ying. Let's sit first. " Lan Zhan said dragging a laughing Wei Ying towards the sofa. Then they sat on the sofa. 

  
" Hahaha. Okay just a sec." Wei Ying said putting his head on Lan Zhan's shoulder still hugging her. 

  
" Alright so I discovered something today. From Qingyang and Qing jie." Wei Ying said smiling widely and pulled away from Lan Zhan to look at her. 

  
" Mn. What is it?" She asked looking at him.

  
" I discovered a secret. During the team building last year.. When I decided to put on a blindfold..."

  
Lan Zhan went tense and suddenly stood up but Wei Ying pulled her back making her sit down again. He held her so that she can't get away from him. 

  
" Ah ah. Not so fast baby. So due to being so tired from running to and fro I decided to rest on a certain tree and put on a blindfold because I want to block the suns afternoon rays. As I was close to sleeping, someone came and took advantage of my vulnerability and kisse..." Lan Zhan tried to struggle on his hold but Wei Ying is stronger so she can't do anything but stay and looked anywhere but at Wei Ying.

  
" Kissed me. I tried to struggle because I thought how dare they try to do that without my permission but then I noticed that they were shaking. So I decided to let them be. That person kissed me senseless to the point that my remaining strength left me. "

  
Lan Zhan closed her eyes tightly. 

  
" Apologize. I.."

  
" Aiyo! I'm not done yet Lan Zhan! You're spoiling the fun!"

  
" If you want, I'll give you permission to kiss me back. Like what I did. Right now. " Lan Zhan said her eyes still closed. 

  
Wei Ying sighed and smiled fondly at her. 

  
" Really?! You will let me?" Wei Ying said pretending to be excited. Lan Zhan nodded her head. 

  
" Okay! Here I go... " He said playfully. And move closer to her. 

  
" Mn."

  
Then Wei Ying cupped her cheeks with both hands and went and kissed her forehead. Lan Zhan being shocked at what he did, opened her eyes and looked at him.

  
" Lan Zhan, I won't do it. Not now at least. Qingyang is right! I endured for 6 months, another 6 months will be nothing to me. Besides, you don't know this Lan Zhan but I really enjoyed the no kissing on the lips even when I'm suffering hahaha. Also, even though you have kissed me already, I still want you to be able to fulfill your vow of only kissing the one you'll marry."

  
Lan Zhan smiled a bit and hugged Wei Ying. 

~~~~~~~

Their wedding day came. Wei Ying realized something during the wedding ceremony. He realized the truth that kissing on the mouth speaks of holy, married love. Solely shared between a husband and a wife. How else would kissing be a part of a wedding ceremony? Isn't it to seal a lifetime covenant between the married couple? 

  
Also, as he kissed Lan Zhan on the altar, he can't help but be addicted and kissed her senseless. The one thing he didn't do when Lan Zhan gave him permission to kiss her. 

And now, they are lying close to each other after a passionate lovemaking. 

  
" Lan Zhan, what would you do if I gave up? If I didn't endure?" Wei Ying said carressing Lan Zhan's naked back. The two of them are covered with blanket. 

  
" Pine for you. Till my life ends" Wei Ying smiled giddily then kissed Lan Zhan's head.

  
" Lan Zhan! Warn a man would you! But...isn't it unfair for you? You should go ahead! Find another man and test them."

  
" Told you. Want you to be the only one for me. From the moment I met you. Till now. Onwards. "

  
" Lan Zhan! "

  
She sighed. 

  
" Wish I have found you sooner."

  
"Okay Lan Zhan! That's eno..."

  
" That way, you would be my first and my las.....mmmp" 

  
Wei Ying shut Lan zhan by kissing her. Because when Lan Zhan starts to say those kind of words to him, it can really be too much for him to take sometimes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life and some secrets revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I felt compelled to continue writing this fic and so here it is! Hehe

  
  


" 3 months. It's been 3 months since you got yourself a Lan secretary. A Lan, Wei Ying! And you didn't even tell me. Do you know what that means?!" 

  
" Woaw! Relax old man! I know you'll react this way that's why I didn't tell you. Besides, she seems harmless. And maybe, she just got the same surname as that old fart! " Wei Ying said as he leaned on his swivel chair. He was typing on his computer when he received a call from his close friend Hua Cheng. 

  
" Same surname your face! Just tell me, you got starstruck by her beautiful appearance that's why you leave it at that and didn't investigate her because now, she's got you charmed and she's currently pretending to be harmless like a dove when in truth, she's a complete serpent waiting when she'll be able to devour you alive! " 

  
" Hahaha. I see you already saw her face! And, I know right old man! She's insanely gorgeous!"

  
" Wei Ying!" 

  
" Hahaha I get it, I get it! If I notice something, I'll call Binghe to investigate her."

  
" You better!" 

  
Call ended. 

  
Wei Ying looked at the screen of his phone and put it down. He then started to reminisce the happenings from the past months. 

  
In truth, he already noticed something peculiar about his secretary. It started at the time, when Wei Ying and Lan Zhan, his secretary was speaking about something in his office. He is sitting on his swivel chair while Lan Zhan stood. Wei Ying's office desk between them. 

  
Wei Ying accidentally elbowed a mug of coffee at his table and Lan Zhan caught it just fine, no liquid was spilled from it. He decided to brush it off, thinking it was just a fluke. 

  
But then similar things happened with Lan Zhan. She is able to catch the things Wei Ying throws her way, without looking at it. Things like, his phone, a pen, and such. 

  
One time, a client pointed a gun at her head threatening Wei Ying that he'll shoot his secretary once he will not take the deal he was offering him. Lan Zhan merely continued typing on her laptop then she looked up after a few moments and said, " No bullets. " 

  
And truth be told, the gun the client was holding, has no bullets. That is because, the client really didn't plan on shooting anyone. He just wants to threaten Wei Ying. 

  
And how did Lan Zhan know? Who knows! ( Ask Wei Ying😶) 

The way she moves, it was stunningly mesmerizing and Wei Ying knows, that, she's not the kind of person, who simply learned martial arts in highschool. She's the kind of person who is trained for battle. Whether an assasin, or an agent, he didn't know. 

  
~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is currently walking in the parking lot when she got attacked by 3 men covered in black. She then defended herself and in the end, the men got knocked out. 

Wei Ying who is looking at the cctv monitor, saw everything and dialed a phone number. 

  
" Binghe my friend! I need you to investigate someone for me. Her name is..you knew?! Old man must have told you, yes? Hahaha. Alright! Keep me updated..."

  
•••••••••••

  
Present

It's been 3 months since they got married. Lan Zhan and Wei Ying has a lot of differences but somehow, they managed to adjust with each other. There's some arguments and quarrels here and there but they'll never let a day pass before reconciling. One would always go to the other to apologize and then they'll make up. 

  
In the first period of being a married couple, Wei Ying told Lan Zhan that he wants to have a baby but the latter refused. She said that they're both busy to have a baby. Wei Ying thought she's right, so he let the matter go for now. 

  
In another day, Wei Ying suddenly suggested that Lan Zhan should just resign from being his secretary so that they can have a baby and in that way, she can properly take care of the baby once she got pregnant. He said, he doesn't want her to have a stressful pregnancy. But Lan Zhan still refused. She said she's not ready to become a mother yet. 

  
" But baby! You're such a responsible woman! Being a mother surely will be a piece of cake for you! Hahaha" Wei Ying said as he hugged Lan Zhan's waist and kissed her cheeks. 

  
" *shooks her head* study first" 

  
Wei Ying shook his head smiling fondly at her. 

  
" You just really have to take lessons for everything do you? "

  
" Mn. " 

  
The man just chuckled at his wife.

Wei Ying again let his wife be and so along the way, the two became more busier and the matter about the baby was never mentioned again. 

~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is currently cutting vegetables as if she's an excellent chef when her phone rang. She put the knife down and reached out to get her cellphone. On the screen, was an unknown number. She frowned and decided to answer it. 

  
" Lan Zhan, it's been years since you left! Your brother really helped you hide well. You have no idea how much I missed you my child! Im glad I found you again! Don't you think it's time for you to come back and stop being rebellious?" 

  
Lan Zhan clenched her phone. 

  
" Not coming back. " 

  
" Are you sure about that? "

  
" Yes. "

  
" Alright. I heard you got married my dear. Be a good wife and take very good care of your husband sweetie. "

  
Lan Zhan's heart started beating fast. 

  
" Don't touch him."

  
" That depends on you, my child. Oh! I must go now. I have an important meeting to attend to. See you soon!" 

  
Call ended.

  
~~~~

  
After work, the squad decided to get together at Wei Ying's villa, since, it's their day off tomorrow. There, Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng announced that the two of them are engaged. Their friends congratulated them. 

  
They decided to watch a movie after eating dinner. There were snacks and juice drinks. Only Lan Zhan and Nie Huaisang drank tea. 

  
Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are sitting side by side on the long sofa. He arched his right arm around his wife's shoulders. Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng sat on the floor. While Luo Mian and Wen Qing sat beside the married couple on the sofa. 

  
The movie they are watching is called My wife is a Mafia boss. 

  
Wei Ying frowned when he noticed how his wife became tensed as the movie plays. But he decided to just brush it off. 

  
After the movie, Lan Zhan announced that she'll go to sleep. Her friends told her goodnight. Knowing that she always goes to sleep at 9 and now, it's already 9:11pm. 

  
When Lan Zhan went upstairs, they decided to drink wine and be merry.

~~~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is currently reading a book. entitled Prince Caspian. Suddenly, the door opened and she looked towards it. Then she saw Wei Ying entered. He then closed the door. 

  
" Lan Zhaaaaan!" he uttered drammatically running towards Lan Zhan after closing the door. He attempted to kiss his wife as he went close to her when Lan Zhan dodged. She then continued reading her book. 

  
" Brush teeth. "

The man pouted adorably then went to brush his teeth. He also washed his face after. 

  
Then he run towards Lan Zhan again and hugged her resulting to the bed getting a bit wet. 

  
" Wei Ying, wet."

  
Lan Zhan sighed and pulled away from him to get a face towel. 

  
" You said you're going to sleep! Why are you still awake?" 

  
" Can't." she said then went back to the bed and wiped her husbands face with the towel. The man let her. 

  
" Can't sleep without me?" 

  
" Mn." 

  
Wei Ying giggled and hugged his wife. 

  
" Let's sleep then?"

  
" Mn."

  
~~~~~~

Wei Ying blinked himself awake and got up to go downstairs. He then saw his friends there but he didn't see his wife. 

  
" Morning guys! Where's Lan Zhan?" 

  
" She went out. She didn't tell you?"

  
" No."

  
" Must be because you slept too heavily."

  
" Hey! "

  
" Whatever. She said she's meeting her brother. And that she'll be back by lunch. "

  
" Her brother? I thought he already went back to England after attending the wedding?"

  
" Maybe he came back to see if his sister was properly taken care of hahaha..."

  
" Hahaha yeah right! "

  
" Are you suggesting I didn't..."

  
" We're not suggesting anything boss."

  
" How rude Luo Mian! Interrupting me! Me! Your boss!" 

  
Wei Ying's friends shook their heads at the dramatic display of their employer. 

  
~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan sat on a sofa beside her brother. Opposite them sat a man whom she didn't wish to see anymore. It's Lan Zu. Their adoptive Father. The one who adopted them, when their biological parents died. Lan Zhan was only 6 at that time while Lan Xichen is 10. 

" My child Lan Zhan! " Lan Zu said. 

  
" What do you want?"

  
" In a hurry are we ? Let's drink tea first. "

~~~~~

  
At Wei Ying's villa, they are contemplating on what to do in their day off.

  
" Okay guys, how about we all go to the beach once Lan Zhan comes back? It's been too long since I went swimming! "

  
" Good idea! "

  
" Yeah! Let's start preparing what we need to bring there. "

~~~~~

  
" My dearest friend asked me a favor you see. I owe him so much of all that I have today. So I can't say no to him. You still remember Wen Rouhan right Lan Zhan?"

  
Lan Zhan clenched her teeth. Lan Xichen's eyes widened. 

  
" Dad...."

  
Lan Zu raised a hand to stop him from speaking further. 

  
" He asked me to let you marry his son Wen Chao in hopes that he might start to settle down and stop giving him headaches hahaha"

  
" Dad, you said you're not gonna ask mei mei about this anymore. You said you just want to speak with her to convince her to become the boss of our branch in Mexico. "

  
" Hush Xichen! Don't think I already forgot about how you lied to me for years, saying you don't know anything about your sister's whereabouts! If it weren't for the wedding invitation I accidentally found in your car, I will never know where she is! "

~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan messaged Wei Ying that he can't join them in going to the beach. She said she has a headache.

  
She went straight home to rest instead of going back to the villa. 

  
**From Lan Zhan**   
**11: 58 am**

  
_Have fun. All of you. Worry not about me._

~~~~  
Wei Ying drove home at 6pm after saying goodbye first to his friends. He's not feeling great having fun on his own for long knowing that his wife isn't feeling well. ( Gosh he is romantic! ) 

  
When he arrived, he parked his car and run to get inside the house. He immediately went upstairs and went to their bedroom. He opened the door.   
" Baby. I'm here. Are you feeling fi-- Lan Zhan?" 

  
Wei Ying expected Lan Zhan to be lying on the bed but then right now, she is currently standing near the opened window. She is wearing a white silk robe. The length is above the knee. She then turned when she heard Wei Ying speak. Wei Ying entered their room. 

" Wei Ying. You're early." she said then walked to their bed side table. Wei Ying then noticed that there are two wine glass. One half full, the other is empty. There is also a bottle of wine on it. She then opened the bottle and poured it on the empty glass. 

  
" I'm not comfortable leaving you for long knowing you're sick. But wait, why are you.. I mean, it's not that I'm saying it's bad but, why are you doing this? You should be sleeping and taking a rest, not standing up and pouring wine! " He said sounding concerned and walked towards his wife. 

  
Lan Zhan picked up the glass with wine and offered it up to Wei Ying. The latter paused but he accepted the glass in the end. 

  
" Already rest enough. " Lan zhan said and picked up the other wine glass. Wei Ying is sure it's just juice. 

  
She then raised the glass towards Wei Ying, suspended in the air. And Wei Ying shook his head smiling at his wife and raised the glass he is holding towards Lan Zhan as well. 

  
" To whatever we're celebrating! Haha" 

  
They then went and drink the wine. 

  
" Hmm.. That tastes good!" 

  
" Mn. " she said and put her glass down on the table. Afterwards she then held out a hand towards Wei Ying. 

  
" What ? Oh! The glass? Okay here! Thanks Lan Zhan!"

  
Lan Zhan then put Wei Ying's glass as well. 

  
" Dinner?"

  
" Nah. I already ate plenty earlier. They cooked so much food hahaha. How abou-- Lan Zhan!"

  
Wei Ying became scandalized when Lan Zhan suddenly disrobed herself and there is nothing underneath it. He already saw his wife's naked body before. He's just surprised at Lan Zhan's boldness today that's why he exclaimed. This is the first time Lan Zhan initiated this kind of thing after all. 

  
" Me? " she asked then encircled her arms around Wei Ying's neck. 

  
And Wei Ying, the lowly hungry human he is, can't do anything but devour his wife. Alive. 

  
~~~~~~

  
Lan Zhan remained awake althroughout the night after making love with her husband. She was closing her eyes though. 

  
She raised herself as she heard the soft breathing of Wei Ying who's sleeping beside her. Raising a hand, she carressed his face softly as a feather.

  
' God, please keep Wei Ying safe while I'm away. Keep him safe until I come back to him. If I'm still alive anyway. I know you love him more than I do. Thank you. ' 

  
She then kissed Wei Ying and started to dress herself. 

~~~~~~

•••••••••••

  
" She is an adoptive daughter of Lan Jun. One of the leaders of the drug syndicate. The mafia boss we've fought before in Yiling and escaped. She has a brother named Lan Xichen. 

  
She was trained in diferrent types of fighting styles and excelled in academics. "

  
Wei Ying frowned nodding his head at Luo Binghe who is currently sitting opposite him. The two of them are in a restaurant. 

  
Luo Binghe asked to meet with him because he said he already has information, about Wei Yings secretary. 

  
" That explains her intelligence and her peculiar moves. " 

  
" *nods* When she became an excellent fighter, Lan Jun assigned her to be an assasin. That old fart told her she would only kill criminals. And she agreed. 

  
But one day, she discovered that she was killing, not only criminals but also innocent people. That made her very angry and she rebelled against her father. She went away and travelled here in Gusu. Lan Zhan decided to find a job for herself but she doesn't last longer than 2 months because her employers will harrass her. She could easily kill them but she didn't want to, so she decided to leave before she could kill again. "

  
" *snorts* She should have just killed them " Wei Ying said feeling disgusted about those men who harrassed Lan Zhan. 

  
" Hahaha. And at last one day, she met your two employees, Wen Qing and Luo Mian. She became close friends them. They are the ones who suggested she apply to be your secretary, since, your secretary is resigning to get married. Lan Zu, is currently searching for her whereabouts but his brother Lan Xichen tells him to search to other countries so that Lan Zu wont search in this country. And find her. That's all."

  
" See? I'm right! She's harmless hahaha" 

  
Luo Binghe merely shook his head and smiled at Wei Ying. 

  
" That old fart though, he's still doing his evil business after all these years huh. "

  
" Yeah. Let's just let him be. As long as he doesn't spread his stink in our country..." 

••••••••

  
~~~~~

  
Wei Ying woke up at midnight when he reached out beside him and felt no one there. He thought maybe, his wife is in the cr. 

  
He decided to remain awake though he closed his eyes due to it's heaviness. He waits for his wife to lie down on the bed again and feel her warmth.

But then a few moments later, he still didn't feel his wife lie beside him. Wei Ying arose and went to get a robe to cover his naked body but he can't find his favorite red silk robe. He decided to get his clothes which is scattered on the floor and clothed himself. Afterwards, he went to look for her at the cr. 

" Lan Zhan. "

  
When he opened the door, there was no Lan Zhan there. 

  
He then went downstairs but still, there's no sign of his wife there. He searched all over the house but, still no Lan Zhan. His heart started beating fast and he run back to their bedroom upstairs.   
Wei Ying looked at the cabinet where Lan Zhan's clothes are. Her clothes are still there. Wei Ying felt confused and frowned. He then looked at the bedside table to see if she left a note for him. She always does that after all before leaving. 

  
Wei Ying did, saw a folded paper there. He unfold it and sat on the edge of the bed. Then read what's written in it. 

" Lan Zhan, after all these years you still don't trust me enough to tell me who you really are and now you ......" Wei Ying said and he crumpled the paper into a ball with his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Wei Ying should really stop responding quickly! If he did, he should have heard Lan Zhan's full question of " Dinner or me? "😂😂But whatever! 
> 
> I wonder what Lan Zhan will do though😳
> 
> And is Wei Ying actually an agent aside from being a CEO?Waaaaahh I'm going crazy!( okay. I'll Stop overreacting)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter. And don't forget to pray folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She schemes he schemes and she gets pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are well😊 
> 
> To be honest, it's so hard to write this part! But thank God for giving me wisdom hehe
> 
> Have fun reading!

**England**

  
A luxurious family car entered a wide gate.   
The chauffer then stopped the car in front of the main door of a mansion. Beside it, was a beautiful fountain. The butler named Feng Hui walked down the stairs from where he stood in front of the main entrance. He then walked towards the car and opened it's door. Lan Zu went out from the car followed by his adoptive son and daughter. 

  
" Home sweet home! " Lan Zu said feeling good about himself. " Aren't you glad to be home my dear daughter? " he continued and looked at his daughter, Lan Zhan who decided to walk towards the stairs to go up and enter the main entrance of the mansion, ignoring him. 

When Lan Zhan entered, there were a group of maidservants aligned on either side greeting her enthusiastically about her return in the mansion. Lan Zhan still remembered some faces from years before she rebelled and run away from home. Some of them are new to her.

She walked continuously on the red carpeted floor, not in the mood to do or say anything at the moment and went towards the grand staircase polished with great furnishings. She walked upstairs with an elegant stride. 

  
" My, what a beautiful lady the young miss is!" 

  
" I know! She became even more beautiful now, that child. "

  
" She looked upset though. "

  
" Is it because she still doesn't want to return home after all these years? "

  
" Must be! "

The maids whispered to each other until Lan Zu and Lan Xichen entered the house with Feng Hui tailing behind them. They behaved themselves and greeted their masters. 

  
" Is her room already cleaned? " Lan Zu asked Feng Hui without turning his head to look at the butler. 

  
" Yes my lord. I have asked Li Fei to continue keeping the Young miss' room clean even when she run away from home. "

  
" That's good Feng Hui. Now, is the lunch ready? I'm starving. "

  
" I'll have it prepared right away my lord. "

  
**~~~~**

  
Inside the room, Lan Zhan stood near to an opened majestic window. She is currently looking outside.

To the night sky...

  
To the moon...stars....

  
Then down to where she saw the guards standing on either side of the gate. She then dragged her eyes to look towards the fountain abounding with clear water springing up with life. It springs up beautifully giving you a sense of feeling that you can be filled with something that can fill the emptiness of your heart. 

  
Lan Zhan's heart may be filled with something right now. But that something is hatred, bitterness and unforgiveness towards her father. 

  
As she gazed and looked to the beauty outside, she also remembered the past during her stay in this house. The good memories and the bad. But no matter what, she can't find it in herself to look and linger at the good memories. It feels so far away to her now. The good memories she had with her adoptive father. Those memories....it's just so hard to believe they existed. It's as if it's an illusion or a bad dream.

  
It's like when Lucifer was still an angel, serving and loving God until he chose to look away from God and became ambitious, wanting himself to be a god on his own. Which is absolutely absurd because, how can a created being like Lucifer become a god when he is a mere creation. A pure intelligence made by God? That absolutely made no sense because God is an uncreated being who existed before the foundation of the world. God created everything. Heaven and earth. The universe and the galaxies. So how can Lucifer make himself an uncreated being, right? 

  
That's what Lan Zhan feels right now. It made no sense to her. How can a good father like Lan Zu made her kill innocent people, betraying her trust like that? And now, he's doing it again. He' s seeing her as if she's some kind of possession or weapon ready to be used by him in order to protect and feel good about himself. Controlling her life like this by marrying her to that Wen Chao. 

  
Lan Zhan's eyes started to sting but she toughened herself. She clenched her fist not wanting to cry over spilled milk. 

  
**Knock knock knock.**

  
Lan Zhan unclenched her fist when she heard the knock. 

  
A few seconds, she heard the door open. She remained where she stand, not turning away from looking outside the window.

  
" Young miss, apologies for the disturbance. " said Feng Hui, the family butler. 

  
" Speak."

  
" Lord Lan Zu sent a personal assistant to serve you now that you have returned. Her name is Xie Lian. "

  
Lan Zhan looked up at the night sky not wanting to acknowledge anything. 

  
" I'll be taking my leave Young Miss. "

  
Then Feng Hui bowed and walked away from the room. 

When Feng Hui walked away, silence filled the room. The other person inside which is the personal assistant decided to break the silence. 

  
" Greetings young miss. I am Xie Lian. At your service. " Xie Lian said and bowed slightly. She then rose from her bowing standing up straight. 

  
There was no reply from Lan Zhan. 

  
" Is there anything you want, young miss?" Xie Lian asked, ignoring the fact that she was ignored. 

  
" No. Leave. "

  
" Are you sure you don't want anything, young miss? A cup of tea? coffee? Maybe.. a listener ? "

  
That made Lan Zhan turn to look at the maid. Xie Lian is wearing a white women suit and a white pants. On her feet, she wears a white ankle boots. She doesn't look like an ordinary assistant. Her hair is in a tight bun. She has a gentle looking face that can fool anyone but Lan Zhan. She knows that this person is sent to spy on her, incase she is planning on doing something. 

  
" Don't want. Leave. " Lan Zhan said and turned away from her. 

  
But instead of leaving, Lan Zhan felt her walk inside, her steps, making a sound. 

  
" I know what you feel right now. Your father forced you to come back here though you don't want to leave your husband and marry someone else. But for his sake, you chose to leave just so he can be safe. I know that feeling very much. "

  
'Is she trying to gain my trust? Tough luck. '

  
Lan Zhan remained silent. 

  
" I only want to be here for you. Your father may have employed me. But my loyalty is to the one I'm assigned to guard to. "

  
Xie Lian paused for a bit. And then.

  
" Of course, I wouldn't force you to believe me, young miss. It's understandable since we've only met just now. Forgive me for being impudent.  
I'll be taking my leave now. Call me when you need anything. "

  
With that, she turned on her heels and walked towards the door to leave. 

**~~~~**

" Where's Lan Zhan? Why isn't she up yet? Why is there only two plates prepared in the table? " Lan Zu said as he sat on the chair tucking himself to the rectangular glass table covered with a red mantel to eat breakfast. Lan Xichen is already there when he arrived at the eating area. The table is filled with various dishes and utensils for eating is neatly arranged.

  
Feng Hui and 3 maidservants are standing at a distance to the side, waiting for any orders from their masters. 

  
" The young miss sent Miss Xie Lian earlier to bring her breakfast to her room, my lord. "

  
" Tche. Is she still mad at me? " Lan Zu asked murmuring. He then picked a serving spoon to put rice to his plate. 

  
" Just let her be for now father. " Lan Xichen said as he picked a glass of water to drink. 

  
" Tche. That unfilial child. Feng Hui. " 

  
" Yes my lord?"

  
" Tell her to go to my office later. I will tell her the details about the wedding. "

  
" Right away sir. "

**~~~~**

  
Lan Zhan walked inside her father's office. She saw Lan Zu sitting on his swivel chair, his lower body covered by his office desk. He is reading a newspaper but then he raised his head when he noticed her entrance. He put the newspaper down after folding it properly.

  
Lan Zhan closed the door behind her and stood in place, not wanting to move away further from the door.

  
" Sit. " Lan Zu said gesturing her towards the long gray sofa, a good distance away from his desk on the front.

  
Lan Zhan moved and sat on the sofa not looking at her father. Her face blank.

  
" I called you here to discuss about the wedding. " Lan Zu said calmly, folding both hands as if in prayer then he put both elbows on his desk like it's a foundation. 

  
Lan Zhan remained silent. 

  
Lan Zu sighed. 

  
" Dear, are you still mad at daddy? Please stop being mad at me okay? I'll be very very sad at this point. " he uttered sounding like a sad dad. 

  
Lan Zhan still didn't utter anything. 

  
" A-Zhan. Believe me. I am doing this for your own good. That Wei Wuxian is not good for you. "

  
" Wen Chao is?" Lan Zhan replied monotonely. 

  
" Ahem... I know he's..well.. A scum of sorts hahaha. But surely he'll change! Most especially with a woman like you by his side! "

  
Lan Zhan once again, remained silent. 

  
Lan Zu sighed and walked towards his daughter and sat beside her. 

  
" A-zhan, you do know what our business is all about right? What if Wei Ying knew? Surely, he still doesn't know everything about who you are, correct?   
Don't you think, it's better to leave early, while he still doesn't know anything rather than let him get hurt knowing you've killed and that you're a daughter of a mafia boss? "

  
Lan Zhan gritted her teeth. She knows that alright. She knows that very much. 

  
" Think about it A-zhan. Can you take it when he looks at you with hatred once he learned who you really are and what you've done? "  
Lan Zhan bowed her head down. 

  
" See? You can't right? So why don't we just talk about the wedding now hmm? "

  
" Mn. "

**~~~~**

  
That evening, the wind is a bit chilly. The cold air carresses the ones who steps out and stand outdoors. And as you look at the night sky, you can see stars twinkling in delight as if they found something amusing down below. 

  
Lan Zhan paused in her walk around the mansion. She stood beside the fountain facing away from it. Right now, she is wearing a simple white sweaters. Aside from it, she covered herself with a red robe, clutching the sides tightly to her front with both hands, as if it's enough to protect her from anything. 

  
She then raised her head and closed her eyes letting the cold air carress her beautiful face.   
The wedding will be 5 days from now. 5 days and she will be married to another man. 

  
' _Oh God. Please help me in what I'm going to do. I know that you are a God of justice. Surely you are not happy with these kinds of people who does evil loitering around the world. Help me Lord._

  
_I may have abhorred the day I held a weapon and killed people. But I know now, why I am trained for battle. Why you allowed me to be trained that way. To be built in such a way. It's not so that I can be a weapon for my wretched father. It's for this day. It's so that I can fight to bring justice to the world and save people from cruel people like my father. So help me God and give me strength and courage. '_

The wind suddenly blew quite strongly against her face, as if it is indicating something. Lan Zhan smiled a tad feeling hopeful and free. An irony, since she's here, in this place where she didn't want to be. 

  
She stood there for a few moments feeling the winds carress and hearing the sound of crickets in a peaceful night. 

  
Then, Lan Zhan heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She was suddenly on guard but she didn't turn nor did she opened her eyes. 

  
" You put a camera on your fathers office didn't you?"

  
Lan Zhan's heartbeats fast and she opened her eyes not turning from where she was standing. 

  
The owner of the voice is Xie Lian. Her personal assistant. 

  
" Don't worry. I won't tell on you, young miss. I'll leave you to your peace now. " she said and then turned away to leave. 

  
Lan Zhan turned when she heard Xie Lian's footsteps walking away from her. She wants to call her. But she's afraid. Afraid she'll get betrayed and get hurt and there goes pain. People are never really good at handling pain. 

  
But then again, without pain, there will be no growth. For in pain, you endure. When you endure, you learn to persevere. When you persevere, you are sharpening your character and you will grow. Become stronger and wiser and bolder. 

  
Lan Zhan contemplated. Xie Lian may be his father's accomplice in her mind right now. But what if, she's the one God sent to help her? This is crazy. Yet.

  
Lan Zhan took a deep breath. 

  
" Why? " she asked when Xie Lian is still near enough to hear her. Xie Lian stopped and turned to look at her. 

  
" *smiles* I told you. You can trust me. "

  
" But why?"

  
Xie Lian walked towards her slowly. 

  
" Because I feel you. I know how it feels like to be you. Controlled by someone, being forced to do what you don't want to do. Get betrayed many times. And then being separated by the one you love in order to keep them safe. " She said and paused in her walk standing a distance away from Lan Zhan. 

  
" Mafia parents?"

  
" Yes. But not biogically. "

There was a pause. And then..

  
" Did you.. searched me up?" Lan Zhan asked cause Xie Lian just seems to know that much about her. Surely, his adoptive father wouldn't waste his time telling a personal assistant something about her personal matters, right?

  
" *laughs* you can say that. I'm allowed to be curious aren't I? "

  
" Father asked you?"

  
" No. As I said, I was curious about you and decided to do a little research. Lord Lan Zu only commanded me to look after you, lest you ran away again, bringing your husband with you and disappear to the ends of the earth where he can never find you again. *chuckles* "

  
Lan Zhan turned to look at the fountain not uttering anything. 

  
Xie Lian copied her and looked towards the fountain. 

  
" I heard a bit of your conversation earlier. With your father I mean. Forgive me for eavesdropping. "

  
Lan Zhan hummed. 

  
" Young miss, may I say something? "

  
" What is it?"

  
" Don't worry about what your father told you. Surely, your husband will understand everything and accept you for who you are. "

  
Lan Zhan shook her head. 

  
" Don't you trust your husband's love for you, young miss?" 

  
Lan Zhan whipped her head to look at Xie Lian. 

  
Ridiculous. Of course she trusts Wei Ying's love! 

  
" *chuckles* I heard you were long time bestfriends before you became lovers and got married. I think that's enough foundation for both of you to accept the good and the bad things you've done. Besides, it was all in the past. And you've regretted not knowing early. It wasn't entirely your fault you did it. "

  
" Easy for you to say."

  
" Not really. Just speaking from my experience. "

  
" Experience?"

  
" I told you didn't I? I was like you. But thank God He saved me from the slums of darkness in the form of a man *smiles* "

  
" Man?"

  
" Yes. 'What matters is you. Not the state you. ' " Xie Lian said turning her head to look at Lan Zhan.

  
" That's what he told me that made me forgive myself for everything I've done before. And I think, your husband thinks the same for you. What matters is you. Not the state of you, young miss.   
Hahah apologies. I'm getting sentimental. "

  
" It's fine. Lover?"

  
" Nn. My husband. "

  
" I see. "

  
Lan Zhan turned to look at the fountain again. 

" Young miss? "

  
" Mn."

  
" Not to be boastful but I think you need my help. May you tell me your plans and let me be a helping hand? I would be very glad to assist you. But it's also fine if you can't trust me yet. I will wait. " 

  
There was a pause and then. 

  
" Which side? "

  
" * chuckles* Which side I am on? I'm here for justice. Like you. You want your father to stop doing evil and send him to jail right? " 

  
Lan Zhan looked at her. She 's not really sure but, maybe she can try. 

**~~~~**

_Wei Ying,_

  
_I have to go. Forgive me. But I have to do something first. I can't run away forever. It's time to accept my fate._

  
_When I return, I will tell you everything. About who I really am and what I've done. Everything. But for now, I have to say goodbye._

  
_May God be with you. I love you._

  
_Yours,_   
_Lan Zhan_

  
_Ps. I trust you. Don't think I don't._

  
Wei Ying turned his head to look at the clouds through the transparent window of his private jet. He is holding a wine glass, swirling it slowly as he became lost in thought. 

  
'She trusts me? Really? Why is it that I don't feel it at all? You don't trust me Lan Zhan. We've been best of friends for years. Became lovers and then got married. But still, you didn't utter any word pertaining to yourself. About your real identity. 

  
Are you perhaps afraid? Afraid I would hate you once I knew? '

  
" Earth to Wei Ying"

  
Wei Ying came out of his reverie and looked to the source of the voice. It was Hua Cheng who is sitting on the comfy seat opposite him. 

  
" Old man! Sorry haha. Do you need me for something? "

  
" *snorts* nah. Just wanna inform you about something. "

  
" What is it? "

  
" She got in. "

  
" Really! As expected from your partner! Hahaha"

  
" Of course. "

  
" I'll check up on her later. Thanks old man! I know it is hard for you seeing that she is in that atmosphere again. "

  
Hua Cheng waved a hand indicating it was fine. 

  
" It's fine. I'll get used to it. It's part of being an agent anyways. "

  
Wei Ying smiled and raised the glass to his lips and drank the wine in it. He drank everything until it became empty. 

  
" Wei Ying. "

  
" Yeah?" Wei Ying replied, putting the glass down on the table between them and filling it with wine again. 

  
" Are you thinking perhaps about why she didn't tell you everything about herself? And that she doesn't trust you?"

  
Wei Ying looked at him. 

  
" Wow old man! I didn't know you can read minds! Hahaha" 

  
" Nah. Just came from experience. "

  
" Ah.. Of course! I almost forgot about your love story hahah"

  
" Tss. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she trusts you enough. She's just worried for your safety since, you also didn't tell her that you're an ex- agent, an excellent one at that. And that you can take care of yourself just fine. "

  
Wei Ying pouted. 

  
" Are you accusing me old man?"

  
" No. "

  
" *smiles* Thanks old man. Your advice helped a lot. " he said raising the glass a bit towards Hua Cheng then drinking it. 

  
**~~~~**

A blue fancy car arrived at a factory. The driver, parked it at the huge parking lot.   
Xie Lian went out of the car and opened the door for Lan Zhan. 

  
Afterwards, they walked and went inside the factory. Lan Zhan's face remained blank as she saw the people inside the place, packing drugs and other substances. 

  
" Be careful. " Lan Zhan told Xie Lian. 

  
" I will. " Xie Lian replied and then walked calmly towards a corner unnoticeable to people. 

Lan Zhan walked around until Lan Zu appeared with his guards tailing behind him.

  
" Lan Zhan! My lovely daughter! I'm glad you came here! Are you suddenly interested in our business? Don't worry! After the wedding, I will assign you to become the boss in our branch in Mexico! But first, come! I'll show you around. " Lan Zu said delighted as he put his arm around his daughters shoulders then led her around the factory. His bodyguards also followed them. 

**~~~~**

  
Wei Ying and Hua Cheng received a report from Xie Lian about Lan Zhan's plans upon returning to England with her father. Xie Lian is the one they sent to look after Lan Zhan and support her with everything she will do up close. While they are the ones monitoring their moves in a house several blocks away from the Lan Mansion. 

  
" Wei Ying, I say you got a very brave wife. Who knew she would plan something like that. " Hua Cheng said. 

  
Wei Ying looked thoughful, sitting on the sofa, his face serious. Hua Cheng is sitting beside him as well, a seat apart.

  
" You seem unsurprised. Already saw it coming?"

  
" Just got an idea. "

  
" Figured. "

  
" I should have put my guard up when she acted that way the night she left me. That way, I would have stopped her from going away. *facepalms* I feel like I lost my touch after resigning for many years haha"

  
" You haven't lost your touch. It's just that it's hard to put your guard up when it comes to wives haha"

  
" Speaking from experience old man?"

  
" You got me. Yeah "

  
Wei Ying chuckled and went silent. 

  
" Don't worry, Luo Binghe and Shen Yuan are also watching them. " Hua Cheng said assuring Wei Ying. 

  
" Aren't you afraid old man? Xie Lian is also there you know?"

  
" Of course I'm afraid. I'm not even good with her going there on her own. But she insisted to come since she's been curious about your wife after we discovered that she's an assasin like Xie Lian before too. So I decided to shut my mouth and just trust Xie Lian. You should trust your wife as well, Wei Ying."

  
" I trust her! I'm just..I'm afraid she'll.. What if her father finds out and.."

  
" I understand Wei Ying. But there's nothing you can do aside from remaining strong for her and support her in the shadows. "

  
Wei Ying sighed. 

" You're right. "

**~~~~**

The Lan family are having dinner at the dining area. Silence filled the atmosphere as they eat. Only soft sounds of utensils for eating are heard in the room. 

  
Feng Hui, Xie Lian and the maidservants stood at a distance, waiting for their masters orders. 

  
A few moments, Lan Zhan put her spoon and fork down then reached for the glass filled with water. She raised it to her lips drank. 

" Father. " she uttered after drinking water and putting the glass down. 

  
Lan Zu swallowed his food and looked at Lan Zhan. 

  
" Yes dear? "

  
" Will go at Wens. "

  
" Wens? You mean at your future husbands residence?" 

  
" Mn."

  
" You want to visit? Alright! We'll go tomorrow! Rouhan will be very happy I'm sure! Haha"

  
" Mn. Excuse me. " she said pushing her chair behind her, making a sound as she stands. 

  
" You done eating?"

  
" Yes. "

  
Lan Zu nodded at her then Lan Zhan stepped out and tucked her chair under the table then walked away. Xie Lian following in tow. 

  
When Lan Zhan was out of earshot, Lan Zu looked at Xichen and said,  
" I knew your sister is a wise woman Xichen! She made the right choice leaving that scum Wei Wuxian! Hah! Serves him right! " he said then continued to eat. 

  
Lan Xichen merely smiled over clenched teeth as a response. 

**~~~~**

Lan Zhan and Xie Lian entered Lan Zhan's room. Lan Zhan walked towards her desk as Xie Lian closed the door. 

  
When Lan Zhan reached her desk, she sat on the chair and opened her laptop which is laid on the desk. Xie Lian walked towards her and stood behind her. She bent a bit to look at the laptop properly. 

  
Lan Zhan tapped, clicked and typed on it. Moments later, they are watching a video on the screen. 

  
It was a video from the tiny video recorder, Xie Lian put at an unnoticeable corner inside the factory, while Lan Zhan and Lan Zu were walking and speaking towards each other. 

  
" Not enough. "

  
" You're right. We can only see them packing something, which doesn't say much about the substance. We have to get closer and monitor the whole process up close. "

  
" Mn. "

  
" Don't worry, I'll call a friend to send us the device we need. "

  
" Can be trusted? "

  
" Yes. We can trust them. I'll call them right now. And we can meet them tomorrow before we go to the Wen residence. "

  
Lan Zhan nodded but suddenly, she can't take it anymore and rushed to the bathroom. 

  
She went to the sink after closing the door and vomitted. She heard Xie Lian knock but she can't respond right now. 

  
She's been dizzy during daytime and then turns to normal again. It went on and off althroughout until they went home. But at dinner she started to feel sick of the smell of the food, wanting to vomit, yet she endured, not wanting to be rude to the servants who cooked it. 

  
Lan Zhan continued to vomit in the bathroom. She feels so bad right now. It feels new to her. Did she eat something and was not aware of it? 

  
When the wave of vomitting ceased, she turned the faucet on to wash her mouth. She then cleaned the sink as well. Afterwards, she turned the faucet off and put both hands on either side of the sink, leaning her weight on it. She felt incredibly weak after vomitting. 

  
What is happening? Is it because of what she ate? But that's what she normally eats! Lan Zhan tried to remember what she ate in the earlier moments. No. It can't be that. Was it the chemicals earlier at the factory? Maybe. But Xie Lian wasn't vomitting. Was it the.... Then a memory flashed in her mind. Lan Zhan raised her head and looked at the mirror in front of her panicking. 

  
'Oh no. No it can't be that. No God! Please no! Not now! Not now!'

  
Lan Zhan felt dread. 

  
As she panicked internally, Xie Lian opened the door and poked her head inside. 

  
" Apologies young miss. I haven't heard any sound from here for a while now. I thought you fainted or something. "

  
Lan Zhan turned and looked at her, her face in a panic. 

**~~~~**

  
Wei Ying and Hua Cheng are currently watching a video at the laptop. Wei Ying is sitting in the swivel chair. Hua Cheng sat beside him on another chair. 

  
" Damn scum that old fart! He really doesn't care about the lives of the youth being destroyed by these substances!"

  
" He never changed even after we injured him badly years ago. "

  
" I know right!"

  
" By the way, Xie Lian called. They need a technical sunglass to monitor and record the whole process up close. She said this video we have here is not enough evidence.   
Shen Yuan and Binghe will come here today and get it. They're gonna be the ones to meet with them tomorrow to deliver it. "

  
" Meet with them? You mean, Xie Lian and Lan Zhan?"

  
" Yes. "

  
" Wait! can I go old man? Please! I just really miss my Lan Zhan so much! I haven't seen her in ages!"

  
" *scoffs* You just saw her 3 days ago Wei Ying."

  
" But 3 days is still long! "

  
" No. I also miss Xie Lian but I stopped myself from wanting to see her. Do you want to get caught by your wife?" 

  
" *pouts* Of course not! But old man! You can hear Xie Lian's voice when she calls you! Also in texts! Did you know that my own wife blocked me so that I will never be able to contact her?! Please old man! I'll disguise myself well! Please!!"

  
Hua Cheng sighed feeling defeated. 

  
**~~~~**

Xie Lian returned to the mansion after buying what her young miss asked her to buy. She is very careful so that no one will be able to know what she bought and report it to the lord of the house. As she stretched out her hand to open the door of her mistress' room, a voice spoke behind her startling her but she remained calm. 

  
" Good evening. " 

  
Xie Lian whipped her head and turned towards the source of the voice. It was Lan Xichen. She faced him fully and bowed slightly. 

  
" Good evening to you as well young master. " she responded standing straight again. " Is there anything I can help you with?" 

  
" Not much. I just wanna inquire about how my sister is doing the past days. Is she well? "

  
" Yes sir. "

  
" I see."

  
There was a pause and then. 

  
" If you don't mind me asking, may I inquire about what is inside that plastic bag you're carrying? "

  
Xie Lian contemplated. Is it alright to let him see this? Young Miss strictly told me not to utter any word about this. 

  
" Ms. Xie ?"

  
Xie Lian looked at the young master. As far as she remembered, Lan Xichen helped her young mistress during her hiding from the time she run away from home. Maybe it's alright to trust him. 

  
" Very well sir, but let us go inside first and inquire of your sister if she wants you to know about it. "

  
Lan Xichen smiled. 

  
" You're quite loyal to my sister. I'm glad you're the one assigned to be by her side. "

  
" It's an honor to serve someone like her sir. "

  
" *smiles wider* Then, shall we?"

  
" As you wish. "

  
Xie Lian turned and opened the door. She entered and Lan Xichen followed behind her.

  
" Young miss, there's someone who wishes to see you. "

  
Lan Zhan who is sitting on her bed reading, lift up her head and looked towards them.

  
" Brother." she said and rose to go down from the bed. 

  
" A-Zhan, are you well? I apologize. I haven't visited you since you came back. There's so much to do in the company. "

  
Lan Zhan walked slowly towards her brother.

  
" I'm fine. "

  
" I can see that. But why is it that you seem pale for some reason?"

  
Lan Zhan's heart beats fast. Her brother can really see something amiss when it comes to her. 

  
" And what is the thing that you asked Miss Xie to buy that seems so confidential?"

  
" Brother, I.."

  
" A-Zhan, what is it?"

  
Lan Zhan sighed. P

  
" Xie Lian. "

  
" Yes young miss. " Xie Lian said and let the young master see what's inside the plastic bag. 

  
" Pregnancy test?"

  
" When we returned in the room, she suddenly went to the bathroom to vomit. When I get inside, to check on her, she told me that she might be pregnant since, ahem.. excuse me about this, they forgot to use protection while they were making love with her husband the last time before she left him." 

  
Lan Zhan's ear blushed from what Xie Lian said. Xie Lian also blushed a bit. 

  
" No need to be shy. * chuckles* But why use protection? Don't you two want to have a baby yet, A-zhan? "

  
" Not ready. Busy. "

  
" * Chuckles* I see. Go on A-zhan. I will wait here for the results. " 

  
Lan Zhan nodded. 

**~~~~**

  
It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The wind feels good and the sun shines down in all it's glory. 

  
As you walk along the streets, you can see several buildings and industries being established. There was a restaurant, a fast food and a cafe. 

  
A woman wearing a green dress and another woman wearing a white dress walked towards the cafe. 

  
The cafe is quite large. The smell of coffee luring and attracting people to get inside to relax and have a taste. 

  
As the two entered the cafe, the cold air embraced them. Cooling themselves from the heat of the sun outside. 

  
" Why am I wearing white again?" asked the "woman" in white as they slowly walked in the cafe. 

  
" Because that's not you're usual color code?"

  
" But! "

  
" Let's find a place to sit. "

  
" Fine! Let's go there! My wife loves to sit in cozy corners! "

  
" Tss." 

  
They then went to the cozy corner part of the cafe. The table there is enough for four people to fit in. Two people on the side and two people on the opposite side facing each other. The two women sat on the comfy seat side by side. 

  
" Are you sure she won't recognize me ?"

  
" Positive. "

  
" But my Lan Zhan's too observant! What if she recognizes me right away? "

  
" You're wearing a make up, contoured to make your face smaller with extended lashes and a pair of blue contacts. You're wearing a blonde curly wig, a white dress, and a knee-high white boots. And there's no trace of Wei Ying in your appearance right now. Relax Wei Ying. "

  
" Sigh* you don't know that! She has a knack for these things!" 

  
" Ah.. she's an assasin alright. Well, good luck Wei Ying. "

  
" I don't need luck! I need grace!"

  
" *snorts* Then, may God's grace be with you today because they are here. "

  
" What?!" Wei Ying said and turned his head towards the door of the cafe to check. 

  
Then Wei Ying saw her. He finally saw her again! After many centuries! Finally! And right now, the atmosphere seems to be in slow motion. Lan Zhan walked not very slowly but in Wei Ying's perspective, it did. Xie Lian walking behind her. 

  
Lan Zhan is wearing a dark red turtleneck. A black coat lined with fur on the collar part is drape over her shoulders. Her long straight hair is draped above the coat making her look like a model. She wore a black skinny jeans and a black shiny ankle boots with pointed heels, making her even more taller than she already is. Her hands that is covered with black gloves held a silver purse on her front. 

  
Beside him, Wei Ying heard a snicker. But he ignored it because! Lan Zhan! Is! Wearing! Black and red! BLACK AND RED! That's absolute red alert! Lan Zhan never wore black or red! 

  
" Wei Ying, close your mouth. You're drooling. Haha" said the woman beside Wei Ying in a low voice close to a whisper. 

  
That made Wei Ying shut his slightly parted mouth immediately. 

  
" I'm not salivating! " he said in a whisper shout. 

  
" They're coming closer Wei Ying. Your voice. "  
" I know!"

  
After a few strides, Xie Lian and Lan Zhan arrived at their table. The two who is currently sitting, started to rise from their seats.

  
" Young miss, this is Shen Yuan. " Xie Lian said gesturing towards the woman wearing a green dress. 

  
Shen Yuan stretched out a hand to shake hands with Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan accepted it and they shook hands. 

  
" And this is Wang Xian. The one who invented the device. "

  
" Xie Lian! No need to mention it! Hi! I'm Wang Xian! As what she said! " said "Wang Xian" in a high pitched voice. She then stretched out a hand towards Lan Zhan. 

  
Lan Zhan frowned a bit but then she smoothed her face again and shook hands with Wang Xian. 

  
Lan Zhan started pulling her hand but Wang Xian has other plans. She raised Lan Zhan's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.   
Xie Lian and Shen Yuan mentally facepalmed. 

  
Lan Zhan was confused for a bit about the strange gesture of this "Wang Xian". How can a woman do this gesture towards the same gender? She wants to pull her hand away but for some reason, she can't find it in herself to do it. Which made her even more confused. 

  
" I apologize! You are just absolutely gorgeous I can't help myself." she said suddenly speaking in british english accent. 

  
Then Wang Xian slowly put their joined hands down and loosened her hold. Lan Zhan decided to brushed it off.

  
" Mn. Pleasure to meet you. I am Lan Wangji." she said.

  
" It's our pleasure to meet a gorgeous woman like you! " Wang Xian uttered smiling widely.   
Lan Zhan didn't know but, she suddenly felt shy after hearing the word for a second time.

  
" Thank you. "

  
" No need to thank me! Why don't we order first and then talk? "

  
The others agreed and ordered their drinks except Lan Zhan. 

**.........**

  
" Uhmm.. Lan Zh- I mean Lan Wangji! " Wei Ying said immediately when Shen Yuan elbowed him to his side. 

  
Lan Zhan looked at him. Scratched that. She's been looking at him ever since she arrived making Wei Ying wonder if she recognized him. 

  
" Your eyes. " Lan Zhan said before Wei Ying can say anything. 

  
Wei Ying's heart skipped a bit.

  
" Huh? What about my eyes? " Wei Ying said, making him raise his hand to his face, from where, it was holding his iced coffee drink. 

  
" Pretty. "

  
Wei Ying felt relieved and he blushed at the compliment. He put his hands back down to take a sip in his drink. Xie Lian and Shen Yuan didn't react but their eyes moved slightly to look at Lan Zhan and Wei Ying. It seems as though the two are in a different world. 

  
" Thanks! I get that a lot! "

  
" Nose. Lips. Pretty. "

  
Wei Ying choked slightly. The other girls pretended not to hear anything. 

  
" Uhmm.. Thanks I guess. Hahaha"

  
" Mn. Want my baby to have a face like yours. "

  
Wei Ying felt giddy. He knew it! He knew his wife wants to have a baby too! She's just too afraid to fail at being a mother that's why she refused him again and again whenever he asks if they can have a baby. 

  
" Your baby? That's sweet! But don't you want your baby to look like you or the father? "

  
'I'm the father of the baby alright when she gets pregnant. But, let's not make it suspicious.'

  
Lan Zhan 's eyes suddenly widened as if in panic. Then her mouth suddenly quiver for unknown reason and suddenly, a tear ran down her cheek. Wei Ying panicked on every suddenly in the form of Lan Zhan, but he tried to remain calm. 

  
" ah ah.. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Don't worry! If you want your baby to look like me that's fine! I'm fine with it! Just please don't cry Lan Z- Lan Wangji! " 

  
Shen Yuan and Xie Lian turned their heads to look at Lan Zhan.

  
Strange. Why is my wife being emotional? She is only emotional infront of close friends and me. Mostly in front of me. Why infront of strangers? 

" Young miss? "

  
Lan Zhan shook her head. 

  
" No. I..."

  
" You? "

  
" Miss Wei Ying. " 

  
Ah.. Good job Wei Ying for reminding her of the husband she left. But serves her right for leaving me and blocking my number! Wei Ying thought, but his heart went soft at what he heard. He wants to say he feels the same but, he can't. Not now anyways. 

  
" Wei Ying? Who's that? "

  
" Wei Ying is young miss' husband. "

  
" You're married?! Alright that's fair but Uhmm...so where is the husband now then? *gasp* Don't tell me, he was a scum and he left you?!"

'Nice acting Wei Ying. ' 

  
Lan Zhan shook her head like a child.

  
" Was me. Left him." She said still crying and Wei Ying wants to wipe those tears so badly! 

  
" Was me. Am a bad wife. "

  
" Young miss, you're not a bad wife. "

  
" Apologies. Excuse me. " Lan Zhan said and she stand up and walked fast to go to the rest room. 

  
Wei Ying stands in his sit to go after her but Xie Lian stopped him.

  
" Wei Ying. Let me tell you something first before you go. "

  
" What is it? " Wei Ying said in his normal voice.

  
" She's pregnant."

  
" What?! She's.... she's pregnant?!" Wei Ying exclaimed and she remembered what Lan Zhan said earlier. 

  
' Want my baby to have a face like yours. '

" Yes. She was sick and dizzy and she vomitted so much yesterday. When she went to test it with a pregnancy test, the result was positive. She was vomitting in the morning too. "

  
" That explains her weird liking to you and being emotional, Wei Ying. I thought I was imagining it, since you told me she was quiet and doesn't talk much to strangers but then she was paying attention to you and you are a complete stranger to her right now. "

  
" Yeah. " He said feeling out of breath. 

  
" Her emotions are really going haywire seeing that she has to be careful not to let her father know, lest he'll ask Lan Zhan to abort it and there's the plan she needs to accomplish too. She panicked yesterday. Thankfully, her brother came to the room and it brought her comfort. "

  
Wei Ying sat back down, not quite knowing what to say and what to do. He facepalmed then he stands up again.

  
" I gotta go after her. I have to.. I have to.."

  
" No. You're emotionally unstable right now Wei Ying. I'm afraid you'll give yourself away. It's better if I will be the one to go and speak to her . "

  
" But Lan Zhan, she needs me right now Xie Lian! She has to know I don't resent her!"

  
" I know Wei Ying. But please, trust me on this and calm yourself. I will talk to her. "

  
" *sigh* alright. Please assure her that she's not a bad wife. Please Xie Lian you have to tell her that!"

  
" Worry not. I will do that. Calm yourself first. "

  
Wei Ying nodded at her then Xie Lian stood and walked to go to Lan Zhan. 

  
Shen Yuan patted his back. 

  
" Don't worry Wei Ying. You're not alone. We are here for you. We will look after your wife together. "

Wei Ying smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

  
" thanks Shen Yuan. "

  
Shen Yuan nodded and went to sip her drink. Wei Ying drank his drink and calmed himself.

  
'What a tough child. Formed in the womb at a difficult time. Just like baby Jesus. '

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray folks! And stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My that was fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good noon folks! I hope you're well! 
> 
> God bless!

There are two comfort rooms inside the cafe. The left part was for the male, whilst to the right part was for the female. 

  
Xie Lian walked towards the female's comfort room. She then knocked on the door and waited for a response. 

  
" Young miss, are you alright?"

  
( Xie Lian Knocks twice)

  
" I hope you're not thinking too much there. " Xie Lian said waiting for an 'Mn' like usual.   
But then there was no response. 

  
' She must want to be alone for a bit. ' She thought. 

  
" I will be here when you need me. " Xie Lian said and she turned, facing away from the door. 

**.........**

" Hey Shen Yuan, how many minutes do you girls finish whenever you go to the comfort room?" Wei Ying asked after he calmed down a bit from the shock of knowing that finally, he's going to become a father. A father! Thank God He finally blessed them with a child! 

  
Wei Ying, though feeling excited can't help but also fear upon the safety of his wife and child in the hands of that old fart. 

  
" 10 or 15 minutes more or less. Why do you ask? You should've known that since you have a wife. " replied Shen Yuan.

  
Wei Ying pouted and said. " Well.. Lan Zhan goes to the bathroom whenever I am asleep. I rarely see her go to the bathroom. Like that one time when she had a bad stomachache because....ha-ha" 

  
Shen Yuan looked at her companion who seems like he can't continue what he wants to say. Or maybe...he rather not want to say the rest of it. 

  
" Because?" 

  
Wei Ying scratched the side of his girly face with an index finger. 

  
" Well...ha-ha" he uttered, awkwardly. 

  
" Why can't you say it? It's your fault isn't it? "Shen Yuan asked. 

" Aiya! How rude Shen Yuan! You don't even known the rest of it yet! "

  
" Am I wrong then?"

  
" You're right but!" 

  
Shen Yuan snorted.

  
" I pity the young miss for having a husband like you. "

  
Wei Ying gasped drammatically. 

  
" You wound me Shen Yuan! Just because you have a perfect husband who cooks well, doesn't mean you have the right to mock me! "

  
" I'm not. Just telling the truth." 

  
" * Sigh* It's as if I'm facing another Wen Qing here. " he muttered. 

  
" So, mind telling me what happened that time?" Shen Yuan asked not hearing what he muttered. 

  
" I won't tell you! You're rude to me! " He said pouting. 

  
Shen Yuan then shrugged and turned her head to sip her drink. 

  
" Fine! I'll tell you! " Wei Ying said crossing his arms like the childish man that he is. Shen Yuan wondered how the young miss handles this kind of a husband. 

  
But then, that is love. When you love someone, you love not only their good sides, but also their flaws and even their not so good parts. 

" I'm all ears. "

  
" Tsk. Okay, so I.... "

  
And so Wei Ying told Shen Yuan what happened that time. 

  
It was when they were still lovers. Wei Ying wanted to do something special for Lan Zhan and so he decided to cook for her even when he has been banned from the kitchen as a teenager by his mother. His mother who died in a car accident with his father. A car accident who turned out to be a lie. 

  
His parents death, he found out later was not an accident. And that's the reason why he became an agent at a very young age. It is so that he will be able to find out who killed his parents. And finding out, he did. It was a close friend of his parents. 

  
" You did not burn the whole kitchen that time didn't you?"

  
" I did not! I was careful that time. Not the impulsive teenager I was before...why are you looking at me like that! I'm no longer impulsive! "

  
" I did not say anything. "

  
" Tsk. Your look says it all! "

  
Shen Yuan rolled her eyes. 

  
" So, I guess the dish tastes bad since the young miss got a stomachache. " Shen Yuan said wanting to know the rest of it. 

  
" It's not that actually. My Lan Zhan said it was good! *smiles* It was because of the chili powder I poured on it! Haha. Who knew she can't handle a bit of spice! "

  
Shen Yuan shook her head with a small smile on her lips. " It may be a bit for you. But for someone like the Young Miss, who's not used to eating spicy food, it's definitely too much for her. "

  
" Hahaha Right. " Wei Ying said. 

**............**

20 minutes have passed since Xie Lian stood infront of the door of the female's comfort room. She still heard small noises on the inside for the past few moments, but then now, it became too quite. 

  
She frowned and turned herself towards the door and knocked again.

  
" Young miss? Are you feeling fine? We can head home if you're not feeling well anymore. "

  
No response. 

  
Xie Lian's heart skipped a bit. 

  
Knock knock knock knock

  
" Young miss? Young miss! Please say something. Anything at all! *knocks quite frantically* Young miss? " She said in between a calm and worried manner.   
Xie Lian reached out for the door knob and turned it. 

  
But of course it's locked! I have to ask for the key. She thought and walked away to get the key of the comfort room. 

**............**

" I was really touched though. She finished the dish I cooked for her without complaining! Not even a sign of discomfort was seen in her face while she was eating it. *smiles* " 

  
" *snorts* maybe she was just being polite since, you're watching her eat. "

  
" Shen Yuan! you really want to make an enemy of me! *Sighs* anyways! When I asked her why she didn't tell me anything afterwards, she just said that it's because I made it. Said she doesn't want to waste my efforts to go to waste. " Wei Ying said with a fond smile on his lips as he remembered that moment. At that time it feels as though he fell in love with her even more. If that 's even possible. 

  
" Lucky you for having her as a wife. "

  
" Yup! The most wonderful gift, God gave me! " 

  
Shen Yuan looked at Wei Ying and she snorted.

  
" Sap. " 

  
Wei Ying pouted but then, his face turned mischievous and said, " You're just jealous! Poor Binghe! Having a tsundere wife must be hard for him. *shooks his head in pretense disbelief*" 

  
Shen Yuan suddenly blushed and scoffed. 

  
" What did you mean by that? "

  
" Oh oh, my poor shidi! Can't have some sweet times since his wife is so shy to act lovey dovey with him! " Wei Ying said as if he's performing in the theater, his face turning outside, through the transparent wall made of glass. His eyes is directed to a man leaning his back leisurely on a mitsubishi car's side part. He is wearing an aviator sunglass to protect his eyes from the glaring heat of the sun. He looked like a model, looking so handsome with his hands, tucked in the pocket of his jeans. 

  
He is Luo Binghe. Shen Yuan's husband. 

  
Shen Yuan also turned her head to follow Wei Ying's line of sight. She then saw her husband looking away from the cafe and towards his left. 

  
Shen Yuan then turned to look at Wei Ying again, who is currently back to sipping his drink in the most feminine manner he can manage, as he is pretending to be a woman right now. 

  
" I act intimate with him just fine! "

  
Wei Ying merely laughed at her outburst. And she scoffed again and took a sip of her drink. 

The two of them, became silent for a moment, just simply savoring their respective drinks. Taking in it's sweetness and it's creaminess. They looked like people living in luxury and without care in the world. 

  
But then, in reality, Shen Yuan is actually battling within herself. 

  
Am I really so shy? But I already gave my virginity to my husband! Isn't that enough intimacy on my part? But then what if Wei Ying was right? I do sometimes, focus on work rather than having alone time with Binghe. And when I did have time to be freed from work, I also don't know how to act around him sometimes that's why, I unconsciously push him away. Okay, maybe consciously... But! Arghh!!

  
" Do I really...." 

  
" Hmm?" 

  
Shen Yuan contemplated for a bit feeling quite hesitant to continue what she wants to ask. 

  
" What is it?"

  
" Did...Binghe said anything? About... you know. Me being shy and all. "

  
" hahaha oh yes! Of course! " he replied cheekily and looked intently at Shen Yuan's reaction. And so he saw how she bit her lips and turned to look at the man outside, who now turned his body facing the car and onto the road where he can see several engines pass by instead of at the cafe. 

  
" Hahaha relax Shen shen! He didn't actually complained about it! In fact, he find it cute! Hahaha. "

  
Shen Yuan sighed and thought that Luo Binghe and her should talk about this matter when they are alone. 

  
" Anyways, why are those two taking so long though? " he continued saying, pertaining to Xie Lian and Lan Zhan. 

  
" I should go and see what's going on. "

" You sure you're calm enough to go there? I can go."

  
" No. I'm fine now. " he said and she nodded at him. 

  
Wei Ying then stands up and walked towards the direction of the comfort room with feminine strides. 

**............**

Wei Ying turned to a corner where the comfort room is located, but then, suddenly, he bumped into someone. 

  
" I'm sorry! " " Apologies I..." they both said. 

  
" Wei Ying! "

  
" Xie Lian! What's got you in a hurry? And don't call my real name! What if Lan Zhan hears? Oh, why are you still alone? Is she not finished yet?" Wei Ying said when he noticed how he didn't see Lan Zhan following behind Xie Lian. 

  
" That's the problem. Young miss haven't been responding to me. Not even a noise is heard on the inside the past moments. I'm afraid she.." 

  
Wei Ying didn't let her continue what she was going to say and he immediately walked past Xie Lian. 

  
" Wei Ying, you can't destroy a lock here." Xie Lian said, following him back to the comfort room. 

  
" Who says I'm destroying it? " he said looking mischievous as he pulled out the beautiful hairpin from where it was pinned on his wig. He then reached the comfort room positioning himself on the door. Wei Ying put the pin quickly on the door knob. 

  
Xie Lian sighed but did not say anything. She totally forgot that this person was a genius in picking a lock!

  
" It is unlocked! " he said after a few seconds then he immediately turned the door knob and opened the door.

  
Xie Lian was the first one to see what is happening inside. And there she saw the Young miss lying on the floor. 

  
" Young miss! " she said immediately entered in. 

  
" Lan Zhan! " Wei Ying exclaimed feeling dread as he saw his wife lying on the floor. He then moved so quickly as if in a flash and raised his wife's upper body placing her on his lap. He patted her right cheek gently.

  
" Lan Zhan? Baby?"

  
" What happened? We heard shouting over the phone. " A new voice said. 

  
Xie Lian looked at the new comer. It was Shen Yuan. Luo Binghe is also behind her. 

  
" The young miss fainted. " 

  
" Lan Zhan? Baby? Wake up please. Lan Zhan! "

  
" Calm down Wei Ying. We need to get her out of here. But not in the mansion. "

  
Wei Ying looked at Xie Lian. 

  
" I'm afraid her fainting was due to her pregnancy. We don't want Lan Zu knowing about this. And definitely not in the hospital either."

  
" Alright. Let's take her to the base. "

  
" Let me carry her. "

  
The 3 people looked at the person who said it. It was Binghe. 

  
" You're all girls. One of you on a pretense anyway. It would be strange for a woman to carry another woman. "

  
" She's my wife Binghe. I don't care what the people says. " Wei Ying said and then raised himself with Lan Zhan carried in bridal style like she weighs nothing in Wei Ying's arms. 

  
**~~~~**

Lan Zu happily wore his royal blue suit for his and Lan Zhan's visit to the Wen Residence. He then picked a white tie and placed himself infront of a human sized mirror that has an intricate design on it's sides and edges. It is silver in color. 

  
As he put on his tie, there was suddenly a knock on his door. 

  
" Come in. " he announced as he put the tie on. 

  
He heard the door opened and felt them enter in without closing the door. 

  
" That better be good. I don't want my happy mood get ruined by anything today. "

  
" I'm afraid not sir. The call is from the factory."

  
" From the factory? Tsk tell them to call me later. My daughter and I have an important visit to go to. I can't believe it Feng Hui! Imagine my surprise when my daughter is actually happy in getting married to Wen Chao! Hahaha! I'm glad she easily moved on from that Wei Ying pest! Hah! Serves him right for injuring me so badly in the past!" 

  
'I'm afraid you're mistaken about that matter sir. As if it's easy to forget someone you truly loved. And I'm afraid, young miss is the type of person to stick herself to the only man she married, if what her vow to herself as a young teenager still stands.... 'Feng Hui thought remembering what teenage Lan Zhan said when he heard her talking to herself one time in the past. 

  
' One day, I'll find a man God gave me and marry him. After that, I will never love anyone aside from him, even if we get separated due to inevitable circumstances. ' said Lan Zhan in her fifteen years old self. 

  
" Uie Feng Hui! What are you smiling about?! "  
Feng Hui, smoothened his expression putting it back on his usual blank face. 

  
" Pardon me my lord, but the call is not good at all. Your trusted servant said that they found tiny cameras in some corners around the whole builiding. "

  
" What?! " 

**~~~~**

  
Wei Ying get inside the Mitsubishi car still carrying his wife. Xie Lian and the others get inside the car as well. 

  
" Wait Xie " 

  
" What is it?" 

  
" What about the car you used in driving here? "

  
" Lan Zu have put a tracker in it. He's strictly keeping watch of where the Young miss goes. "

  
" Right. We don't want him finding our location. Let's go Binghe. "

  
Luo Binghe nodded sitting in the driver seat and started the engine. 

**~~~~**

  
" What did you just say?! "

  
" There was tiny cameras..." Feng Hui then repeated what he said earlier to his employer.  
" Why didn't you tell me sooner! Fu** Prepare the car! I'm going to the factory! " Lan Zu said and went to his closet to change his outfit. 

  
" Right away my lord. " Feng Hui said and turned and walked away to go and inform the chauffer about it. 

  
As he walked on the corridor, he bumped into Lan XiChen. 

  
" Young master. " 

  
Lan Xichen smiled fondly. 

  
" Uncle. I thought I told you not to call me young master anymore. You're family to me and Lan Zhan. By the way, you seem like you're in a hurry. Did something happen?"

  
" Yes. Someone put some tiny cameras..."   
As Lan Xichen heard Feng Hui's narration, he felt dread. Oh good, Lord. It can't be that Lan Zhan was the one who did it right? But his sister does seem to have been hiding something from him. 

  
" Is that so? I'll see what I can do to help investigate the matter. "

  
Feng Hui nodded and excused himself. 

  
Lan Xichen looked at Feng Hui's back and thought, ' A-Zhan... I hope I was wrong about this...'

**~~~~**

  
Lan Zhan is lying on the bed, sleeping. Her face looks pale but she still looks like an ice princess, still beautiful and pleasing to the eyes of the one who catches even a glimpse of her face. 

  
A doctor called Mu Qingfang is currently examining her. Wei Ying, Xie Lian and Shen Yuan is standing distance away from the foot of the bed. 

A few moments later, Dr. Mu, stands up straight from his bending when he checked the patients state. 

  
The 3 put their attention on the doctor. 

  
" How's my wife Doc? " Wei Ying said still feeling a bit anxious. He is still in his disguise lest Lan Zhan suddenly wakes up and sees him in here and his plan to support her from the shadows will be exposed. 

  
The doctor looked at Wei Ying. He traced Wei Ying with his eyes from head to toe. 

  
" The patient was overcomed with fatigue. But she's fine. She just needs more rest to recuperate. Kindly make her eat soup or porridge when she wakes up.   
Also, avoid putting her in stressful conditions. It is not good for her pregnancy. "   
Wei Ying nodded seriously. 

  
" I understand Dr. Mu. Thank you for your service. " 

  
Mu Qingfang nodded and he started gathering his things. 

  
" I'll tell Binghe to cook porridge for her. " 

  
" No! I will do it!"

  
" Apologies, but, can you tone down your voice? The patient might wake up and her rest will be disturbed." 

  
" Oh. Sorry Doc! " Wei Ying said in a small voice. " Sorry babe. " He added as he carressed Lan Zhan's right leg as if consoling her.

  
" I'll be going now. If you'll excuse me. "

  
" Yes doc. Thanks again. " 

  
With a nod, Dr. Mu went out of the room.  
" Wei Ying, just let Binghe do it. You do know your cooking is a bit.." 

  
" What? Poisonous? " Wei Ying said feeling a bit offended. But then he immediately relented. 

  
" *sigh* Fine. I'll let him be for now. I don't want to leave my Lan Zhan anyway. Give him my thanks Shen. "

  
Shen Yuan nodded and she turned on her heels to leave. 

  
Wei Ying then rounded the bed and went to sit on the edge of it, beside where Lan Zhan lays. He then raised his left hand and carressed her right cheek, gently, as a feather with the back of his fingers. 

  
" Lan Zhan.... she haven't had proper rest recently? " 

  
" I'm afraid so. She hasn't slept at 9 every evening as you say she would. We need to would go to the factory late in the night, where her father's men would be either, getting drunk inside or already asleep so that, it would be easy for us to attach the cameras in some corners of the building. " 

  
"I see. " he uttered though he felt a sudden prick in his heart. " And what would be her next move? "

  
" Since we had succeeded in putting cameras in her father's building, we will go to the Wen residence and she will get Wen Rouhan's trust and make him reveal to her his factory's location. And do the same with what she did to Lan Zu's factory. " 

  
Wei Ying frowned. 

  
" Why is this the first time I'm hearing this? I thought she just wants to put down Lan Zu? Why Wen Rouhan too? "

  
" That was her initial plan. To bring down Lan Zu. But she suddenly thought that Lan Zu will easily be bailed out by Wen Rouhan. So she decided to bring them both down together. "

  
" What recklessness! " Wei Ying said suddenly standing up. And putting his hands aggressively on his waist on either side. 

  
" Let me guess, this plan, she came up with it yesterday didn't she?" 

  
" Yes. " 

  
Wei Ying closed his eyes tightly and he raised his left hand and placed it on his forehead. Before putting it back on his waist. 

" Wei Ying calm yourself. Remember what the doctor said." 

  
" *sigh* I'm sorry. " he said and walked back to the bed. He then sat in a chair beside the bed and reached out to hold her left hand gently. He then raised it to his lips and kissed it. 

  
She's really exhausted. Usually, she always wakes up even with just a small movement being done in her surroundings. But now. She lays, unmoving. And Wei Ying even held her hand with both hands now. 

  
" I'm sorry Lan Zhan. But this is just.. Does she know how dangerous Wen Rouhan is?" 

  
" That's what I told her too. But she's..."

  
" She's stubborn I know. " 

  
" I disagree. "

  
Wei Ying looked at Xie Lian. 

  
" Huh?" 

  
" It was actually more like she's determined than merely being stubborn. " 

  
Wei Ying smiled sadly. 

  
" Determined... I think you're right Xie Lian. "

Silence reigned in the room for the next few moments. And then,

  
" Xie.. You can go now. Go to your husband. " Wei Ying said not turning away from looking at his wife. 

  
" It's fine Wei Ying. I have to be here lest the young miss be suspicious upon you, a stranger, for now anyways, who was left to look after her. " 

  
" Nah, you can go. I'll just make up stories. "  
Xie Lian felt hesitant.

  
" Are you sure? " 

  
" Yes. I'm sure. Go to your husband. He misses you so badly. And I'm sure you feel the same. " Wei Ying said turning his face to look at Xie Lian with a grin. 

  
Xie Lian smiled back and nodded. 

  
" I'll be going now then. Excuse me. " Xie Lian said and walked towards the door when Wei Ying spoke again. 

  
" By the way Xie, many thanks for looking after her. " 

  
" No problem. I am happy and honored to be the one assisting her by her side. " 

  
Wei Ying smiled as he heard the door closed. He then looked at his wife fondly. That's right! It's definitely an honor to be able to stand by your side Lan Zhan. Look at you, looking so beautiful even with a pale complexion. I am really blessed to have you. And I am even more blessed by God now that you're carrying our first child. 

  
I may have lost two important people in my life at a young age. My mom and dad. But God gave me two new important people after so many years of thinking that maybe, I will die alone. 

  
Wei Ying rose from where he sat and bend down to kiss his wife's forehead. 

He lingered there for a bit and then he slowly pulled away. But to his surprise, he saw that his Lan Zhan 's eyes are opened. 

  
**.........**

Xie Lian's heart is beating fast as she walked towards the room, where her husband is located. She's actually pretty excited to finally see her husband after the days, of only communicating by texts and calls. 

  
When she reached the operating room, she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. And there, he saw his husband sitting on a swivel chair, his back facing her. His attention is focused on the monitor screen until he felt someone opened the door. 

  
" Finally Wei Wuxian you're her----A-Lian? " Hua Cheng said when he turned his whole body with the swivel chair towards the door and saw, that it was not Wei Wuxian but his wife. 

  
Xie Lian entered fully and closed the door behind her. 

  
" Hi." she said with a smile. 

  
Hua Cheng smiled as well. 

  
" Hi there. How is Wuxian's wife? " 

  
" She's fine. The doctor said she just needs more rest. " Xie Lian said as she walked towards where Hua Cheng is sitting. 

  
" She haven't had enough rest lately due to her plan. " she continued to say. And as she reached Hua Cheng, she bend towards him and kissed him. 

  
Hua Cheng smiled at the kiss and reciprocated raising his hands to cup her cheeks. Both of them, closing their eyes.   
The two kissed for a while, until Hua Cheng hoisted his wife and make her sat on his lap. Xie Lian then put her arms around her husband's neck, carressing and pulling the back of his head closer to her. Hua Cheng put both hands on either side of her thin waist supporting her back. 

  
They went on with that, wanting to let each other know just how much they missed being in each other's arms. It was not easy after all. Being apart from the one you love and sleeping in the bed without them. 

After a few moments, the two pulled away, connecting their foreheads still with eyes closed. Panting for air. 

  
" I miss you A-cheng. " Xie Lian said carressing her husbands cheeks with her thumbs on either side. 

  
" I miss you more. " Hua Cheng replied making Xie Lian giggle. She then went and hug him tightly. And her husband reciprocated with the same vigor, smelling her neck in the process. Making Xie Lian laugh softly. It was so beautiful in Hua Cheng's ears. 

" How are you? I hope you're resting there just fine. "

  
" I do. But recently, I have to stay up late assisting the Young miss. " 

  
Hua Cheng sighed. 

  
" I see. " 

  
Xie Lian pulled away and cupped her husbands cheeks.

  
" Don't worry, alright? I'm fine I promise."

  
Hua Cheng merely shrugged. " Whatever you say your highness. " he says pinching her nose slightly in the process. Xie Lian giggled again in response. 

  
**~~~~~**

Wei Ying rose from where he sat and bend down to kiss his wife's forehead. 

He lingered there for a bit and then he slowly pulled away. But then, to his surprise, when he looked at his wife's face, he was faced with a pair of beautiful amber colored eyes staring into his soul. 

  
Wei Ying backed away in a yelp, dragging the chair he was sitting behind him earlier in the process. 

  
Shocks! She's awake?! He thought as he saw his wife rose from where she was laying and slowly sat on the bed. 

  
" Alright?" she uttered as she tilted her head. And how that made Wei Ying's heart flutter because of her cuteness! He even forgot that he has to explain what he was doing to her earlier. 

  
He cleared his throat, preparing to speak in a feminine voice again. 

  
" Uhmm...yes! Of course I'm alright! Haha" he said and saw Lan Zhan nod in understanding and leaned her back on the wall connected to the headboard closing her eyes in the process. 

  
' She's still tired huh.' 

  
" Are you okay? Why don't you rest a bit more? "

  
" I'm fine. What happened? Where? Xie Lian? "

  
" We found that you fainted inside the comfort room. We decided to bring you here in my house and let a doctor look at you. Turns out it was fatigue! We were so worried for you honey! But thank God you're fine! You just need a bit more rest according to him. " Wei Ying said in a demure way, speaking like a worried sister towards Lan Zhan. 

  
Lan Zhan opened her eyes and slowly looked at Wang Xian again. 

  
" I see. Apologies for the trouble."

  
" Oh no, no! It's no trouble at all! I'm just glad to be of help! "

  
" Many thanks."

  
" No need to thank me honey! " Wei Ying said with a wide grin. 

  
" Oh! The doctor also said you need to eat porridge when you wake up! Let me inquire in the kitchen if it's already done and I'll call Xie Lian for you as well! " he said and was gone before Lan Zhan could utter anything. 

  
Lan Zhan merely smiled a bit and closed her eyes again. Wang Xian awfully looks like Wei Ying's female counterpart. Albeit, with a british accent. 

  
**~~~~**

In the kitchen, Luo Binghe is currently standing in front of the kitchen counter, cooking.

  
Shen Yuan on the other hand, is sitting on a high chair, a table infront of her,waiting for the porridge to be done and deliver it to the Young miss. She looked at her husbands back while he cooks.

  
' Should I talk to him about it now?   
Nah maybe later.'

  
' But later sometimes becomes never.   
Sigh. I'll just....'

  
" A-Yuan? You alright? " her husband suddenly uttered interrupting her thoughts, turning a bit to look at her before returning to his cooking. 

  
' Ah, he heard me sighing. '

  
" I'm fine. I just..." 

  
" Just? " Binghe asked as he stirred up the porridge gently. 

  
' Whatever. It's now or never Shen Yuan. '

  
" Turn off the stove. " she said as she slowly rose from her seat. 

  
" Huh? But why? Does my cooking smells bad?"

  
" No that's not it. Just turn it off for a bit. " she said as she rounded the table and walks towards her husband. 

  
" Oh, okay. I'll do it. There. It's off now. "

  
" Good. Now turn around and look at me. " Shen Yuan said as she stands aligned to where Luo Binghe stands with his back towards her. 

  
Luo Binghe, though confused, followed what she said and turned to look at her wife. He looked into her eyes as if staring right through her soul with that beautiful eyes of his. 

  
' Now what Shen Yuan? Arghhh!! It was easier in my imagination earlier! Walk straight up towards him and kiss him. Boom! Wife's initiation to be intimate operation accomplished! And proving, I'm not tsundere at all! But now his looking at me like that and I'll just freeze arghhh!! Damn Wei Wuxian! This is your fault! 

  
No Shen Yuan! Wuxian is right. You do act tsundere! Now, let's stop being tsundere and just be intimate with your husband! You know he's human too. He needs to know that his wife loves him! '

  
Shen Yuan tried to calm her heart that is beating like crazy and took a deep breath. 

  
" A-Yuan? Are you really alright? You've been looking at me with different expressions. Are you su---" Luo Binghe uttered but was interrupted when suddenly, Shen Yuan cupped his cheeks, with both of her soft hands. 

  
Then slowly, Shen Yuan pulled his face towards hers. ' This is it Shen Yuan. You can do this. Let's throw away being a tsundere and start getting more intimate with Binghe. Let's do thi---'

  
" Excuse me love birds! " 

  
' Damn that voice!' 

  
Shen Yuan angrily turned her face towards where the voice came from, but she didn't put her hands down. 

  
" Wei Xiong. What is it? " Luo Binghe said as Shen Yuan felt him turning his head slowly. Only then, did she put her hands down, feeling a bit resentful. 

  
" Oops, sorry for the disturbance! Haha. My beautiful wife just woke up and I was going to inquire if the porridge is done? " 

  
"Oh! It'll be done soon Wei Xiong. "

  
" Oh? Alright! I'll just come back here then. I need to call Xie Lian. Lan Zhan's looking for her. "

  
" No need. Let me serve it after it's done. "

  
" Oh! Many thanks then Shen shen! I'll go now you two! " Wei Ying said and then he's gone in a flash. 

  
" Apologies A-Yuan. Maybe later? " Luo Binghe said as he smiled at his wife and went back to cooking the porridge. 

  
" Nn. " she said and walks towards the counter, a proper distance away from the stove and leaned her back on the counter. She crossed her arms, and looked at her husbands face. He's still smiling. 

  
" Don't pretend. I know you heard my conversation with Wuxian earlier." 

  
Truth be told, Wuxian and Shen Yuan wore a mic underneath their dresses. Binghe on the other hand, had an earphone device attached to his left ear which enables him to hear their conversation from the inside connected via a code. Wuxian and his wife also had an earphone device as well, hidden by their long hair. 

  
Luo Binghe merely chuckled as he stirred the food slowly. Shen Yuan sighed. 

  
" Do I really...." she started to say but was hesitant to say the rest. 

  
Her husband, took a quick look at her and then went back to his cooking. 

  
" Do you really? "

  
" Do I really not....initiate that much intimacy with you? "

  
" We just got married A-Yuan. I understand that this is still new to you. " 

  
" Sigh* so that is a yes then. " She said lowering her head to look at the floor. 

Luo Binghe turned his head to look at his wife. He smiled fondly and turned off the stove. 

  
" A-Yuan.." He said and reached out to hold her hands. 

  
" A-Yuan look at me. Please. " 

  
Shen Yuan sighed and raised her head but still did not look at him. 

  
" Sigh. A-Yuan. Don't worry. We can work it out. As long as we stay together I know we can work it out. " 

  
Shen Yuan finally looked at him. 

  
" There, you finally looked at me. " he said smiling. 

  
' What are you being so charming for! Where is my cry baby Binghe! I want him now! ' Shen Yuan thought feeling like she was melting. And so in order to cover up her embarrassment, she decided to just turned her blushing face away and hmmp-ed!.

  
Luo Binghe merely chuckled at his shy wife. 

  
**~~~~~**

" Okay, so as you eat there my dear, I will explain to you how my technical aviator sunglass device works! " Wang Xian said as Lan Zhan ate the food Shen Yuan delivered earlier. 

  
" Mn. "

  
" Don't worry! You need not respond to me. I got this! You just eat there and save your energy! " 

  
Lan Zhan nodded. 

  
" Great! So here I go...." 

  
And there Wei Ying started explaining how the device works. 

After a few moments, Lan Zhan nodded her head. 

  
" It's good." she then said, after swallowing her food. 

  
Wang Xian giggled.

  
" Isn't it? Thanks honey! Oh! You're done eating already! "

  
"Mn. It was..." 

  
" Good! I know! Hahaha. It was Luo Binghe who cooked this! Shen Yuan's husband!" 

  
" Wang Xian is right Young miss. Luo Binghe does cook delicious foods. " Xie Lian said as she picks up a glass of water and gave it to Lan Zhan. 

  
" Hahaha yeah! How about your husband Wangji dear, does he cook well? " Wang Xian said as he looked at Lan Zhan, feeling mischievous but is also anticipating how she answers. 

  
" He cooks..." she started looking suddenly like in a trance.

  
" He cooks? Wait! Does he even know how to cook at all?!"

  
Lan Zhan huffed at that. 

  
" He knows. " 

  
Wei Ying felt touched at that. ' sigh' How I want to....to! '

  
" Hahaha I see! I see! " 

  
Xie Lian chuckled. 

  
" Well, then, I'll excuse myself first Young miss, Wang Xian." Xie Lian said as she picked up the tray with the bowl of porridge which is now empty. 

  
" Mn." " Alright! Thanks Xie xie!" 

  
Xie Lian smiled and walks towards the door with the tray in her hands. 

When she left, silence reigned over the two people. Wei Ying suddenly, don't know what he wanted to say now that they're left alone. Shocks, how is it that he can't think of something to say now? My gosh Wei Ying! Aren't you the king of starting conversations? How come you can't say anything now?!   
Sigh..

  
" Wei Ying..." a voice suddenly spoke startling Wei Ying out of his line of thoughts.

  
" Ha? Yes ? Wei Ying? I'm not Wei Ying! Not at all! " Wei Ying uttered in panic but he mentally slapped himself. 

  
Then he heard a huff. 

  
" I know. " 

  
" Ha? Alrigh! Hahah.. But why did you call me Wei Ying?" 

  
" Not calling. Mentioning. " 

  
" Ah! Hahaha. Right right! So why are you mentioning your husband's name honey? Do you miss him? You can talk to me about him! I'm willing to listen. " 

  
Lan Zhan shook her head. 

  
" Not that." 

  
" You don't miss him?! He's gonna cry for sure when he hears this! " Wang Xian said sounding pitiful. 

  
" No! " Lan Zhan said in outburst and suddenly crossed her arms. 

  
Wei Ying was already shocked at the outburst. But he was even more shocked when she crossed her arms. Lan Zhan she... She's throwing a tantrum! My gosh! How cute is that!

  
Wei Ying pinch his thigh to stop himself from squealing. 

  
" Oh! Sorry honey! Okay Okay! That's not it then. Hahaha. What is it? You go on. Go on. " Wang Xian said consoling her. 

  
Lan Zhan on the other hand felt remorse and uncrossed her arms. 

  
" Apologies. " 

  
" No need! No need! Hahaha"

  
'Why did she uncrossed her arms! Arghh! Now I lost my chance to take a picture of my Lan Zhan crossing her arms! That was a once in a lifetime thing!' 

  
" Wei Ying.." 

  
" Wei Ying?"

  
" Wang Xian..."

  
" Me, yeah what about me? "

  
Pregnant people are so confusing! I had no idea!

  
" Wang Xian and Wei Ying..like twins. " 

  
Ah... 

  
" Oh! You mean I look like Wei Ying in some way?"

  
" Mn. The way he talks. "

  
" Ah hahaha! I see! That's what you mean! Haha. So he's talkative too then?"

  
" Not talkative. Had a lot to say. " Lan Zhan said monotonely. And Wang Xian burst out laughing. 

  
" Hahaha you're funny! " 

' So funny I want to kiss you so badly!' argghh

**~~~~~**

Lan Zu walked inside the factory with his bodyguard tailing behind his back. His face looked furious. It is as though he will kill anyone who goes in his way at any moment now.

On the inside, he saw the staffs rounding a table. One of them saw their boss coming towards the table. 

  
" Boss! " he said and the others abandoned whatever they were looking at the table and paid respect to their employer. 

  
" Out of my way! " Lan Zu said as he reached the table but his men was in the way, so he cannot see what the thing is currently on the table. 

  
The men divided themselves immediately. A group to the left and the rest, to the right. 

  
" Useless sh**s. " he mutered as he reached the table. 

  
Lan Zu looked at the table and saw that there were many tiny cameras indeed. He felt even more outraged. 

  
" Su She found one camera when he dusted a corner due to it's dusty state. When he showed it to us, we became suspicious and decided to check the whole factory building to see if there are more. And we are right. " 

  
" You insolent fools! Is the security staffs idling?! Have you found out who put these abominations here ?! Tell me this instant! "

  
" We haven't boss. The person who did this is really skillful. We couldn't see them doing it in the cctv recordings. " 

  
" Fu** that sh**! Fu**! " Lan Zu exclaimed and took a deep breath. 

  
"Then tell me who came here recently?The past days? Any clients coming here while I'm not around?"

  
" No clients sir. But there was indeed a person who came. " 

  
Lan Zu quickly turned his head to one of his men called Su She.

  
" Speak. " 

  
" uhmm... " he said, seeming hesitant to utter anything. 

  
" Speak! Or I will execute all of you this instant! " 

  
" It was your daughter Boss! " Su she said instantly out of fear. 

  
" Son of a bitch! Do you want to die?! How dare you accuse my daughter of doing something like this?!" Lan Zu said as he aggressively pulled Su She's collar and shook him harshly. 

  
" No boss! I didn't mean it that way I swear! I was just saying what we saw on the cctv! Please boss! Spare me please! "

  
" Boss, he's right. Only your daughter and her personal servant came here recently. " 

  
Lan Zu sobered up a bit. He loosened his hold on Su she and thought' Personal servant? That Xie Lian?! '

  
" Very well. I shall see to this matter instantly. But I want all of you to tighten the security from now on! " 

  
" Yes boss! " said his men in unison. 

**~~~~**

  
" So tell me Wangji honey, do you like wearing such dark colors? Like what you're wearing now?" Wei Ying uttered, really curious about why Lan Zhan wore such colors that she's not really fond of wearing. 

  
Wei Ying saw her shook her head. 

  
" I see. But why wear such dark colors? I mean, no offense! It really looks good on you but hahaha I'm just curious. Hehe" 

" Wei Ying." 

  
Me? 

  
" What about him? "

  
" Likes to wear. "

  
'Yeah right it was me who likes to wear such dark colors because I am too careless when it comes to keeping a light colored cloth clean while I am wearing one but... how is that related to...wait... Is it possible that she..

  
" Does it perhaps... Does it give you comfort you when you wear something he likes to wear? Especially when you miss him?" 

  
" Mn. Feels like he's just around. " she said as she looked towards an opened window looking at the sky. 

  
Aiya Lan Zhan! Don't make me cry now! Wei Ying thought as he took a deep breath to stop himself from crying. 

  
" Why'd you left him then?" he asked. 

  
But then he was met with silence. 

**~~~~**

  
" Xie Lian, this is bad. " Shen Yuan said as she found Xie Lian in the kitchen, washing the dish. 

  
Xie Lian remained calm and rinse the bowl. 

  
" What is it?" 

  
" One of the staffs in Lan Zu's factory found one cam in a corner. And then the connection in our monitor here got cut off. The staffs, were careful and they decided to search the building for other cameras. And so. " 

  
Xie Lian's heart started beating fast. ' No! How come they found it out so fast! '

  
" Gladly, the thin and tiny recorder you put on the main table, was not found and so we heard Lan Zu's conversation with his man there. " 

  
" What did you hear? Did he doubt the Young miss?" 

  
" No. But he suspected it was you..." 

Xie Lian went silent after hearing what was said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, I wonder what'll happen with Xie Lian...
> 
> Stay tuned and don't forget to pray!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xie Lian, you said what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good rainy early evening people!

A blonde wearing a white dress, is currently walking with feminine strides towards a room. They twirled like a ballet dancer as they reached their destination. They then stretched out their right hand and turned the door knob, opening the door wide. They entered the room and the people inside turned their heads to look towards them. 

  
" Wei Xiong! " said one of the man in the room. He is Luo Binghe. 

  
" Binghe, old man! You look forlorn! What happened?" said the blonde who is actually Wei Wuxian in his disguise state. 

  
Truth be told, the two men seems to have been dismayed for some reason. 

  
" The cameras have been found. Lan Zu is suspecting Xie Lian for doing it. " 

  
" Oh? I see! How great this would be! Lan Zu just made the change of plans easier for me! " he said enthusiastically making the two men look at him curiously. 

  
" What do you mean?" asked Hua Cheng.   
Wuxian grinned and said, " What I mean is that...." 

  
_" Why did you left him then? " Wei Ying asked and waited for a response._

  
_But then he was met with silence._

  
_He wasn't really expecting for Lan Zhan to humor him. So he was fine when he was met with silence. But then after a few moments, Lan Zhan spoke._

  
_" Have to do something. "_

  
_" You have to do something? I see. Did he knew about it? Did you tell him?" he asked again._

  
_Lan Zhan shook her head._

  
_" But why, honey? I heard married couples shares everything to each other! *giggles* Must be nice to be married! But no matter, why didn't you tell him about it? "_

  
_" Don't want to endanger him."_

  
_" But what if he is willing to put himself at risk just so he can be by your side protecting you ? You know how men are! So protective of their wives hahaha! "_

  
_Lan Zhan once again, shook her head. Wang Xian sighed._

  
_" So, you'd rather be in danger and maybe, God forbid it to happen, you die at some point and your husband still won't know about it, until sometime later? Wangji dear, isn't that just cruel? " Wang Xian said in a gentle manner but truthfully, Wei Ying wants to lash out, wanting to release his groanings on the inside. Fortunately he stopped himself._

  
_Lan Zhan turned her head to look at Wang Xian and blinks._

  
_" Apologies dear! Hahaha I spoke out of the line! "_

  
_" It's fine. Many thanks for speaking on his behalf. " she said then turned her head to look at the opened window again._

  
_You've really made up your mind Lan Zhan didn't you? Very well then. If that's what you want, then I'll also do what I want._

" You'll replace Xie Lian? " 

  
" Yup! My disguise work just fine so I think I'm safe from being found out by Lan Zhan or Lan Zu. " 

  
" But Wuxian..." 

  
" Old man, I want to be by her side from now on. I just can't stay here and monitor her from a far! Especially now that she's carrying our child in her womb. I hope you understand. "   
Hua Cheng and Luo Binghe turned to look at each other. 

  
" Fine. If that's what you want. " Hua Cheng said as he turned to look at Wuxian again.

  
" Hooray! " 

  
" But be careful you childish man. " 

  
" Excuse you old man! I'm not childish! Just have a lot of energy! Hahaha" 

  
The two men shook their heads. Then they suddenly heard the door open. 

  
" Xie Xie! Shen shen! You're here! Good timing! How about we discuss the change of plans now, before Xie xie and Lan Zhan head back? "

**~~~~**

The night is young. The moon is shining brightly as though it is contented with it's being alone. But then on the other side, it's really not alone, isn't it? The moon has the sun that's the one that provides for it's light as it starts to rise up in the night. The moon is surrounded by planets and galaxies. Not mentioning the countless stars.

Down below, a Divine can see the world. Countries, and cities. When He zooms the world in, he can see lots of things. One thing are the roads. So many roads are seen everywhere.

  
But we will look upon a particular road where in a luxurious car is being driven by a man named Feng Hui. Beside him, sat Xie Lian, Lan Wangji's personal assistant. 

  
" So how was your walk earlier Wangji? I hope it is well. " Lan Zu asked his daughter beside him in the backseat. 

  
They are heading towards the Wen Residence as promised. 

  
" Fine. "

  
" I see! Where did you go? Mall? lakes? Or our villa? " 

  
" Cafe. "

  
" Oh! At the cafe! But of course my daughter is the kind of person who goes to a cafe! Right Xie Lian? " Lan Zu said as he looked to the rearview mirror where he can see Xie Lian 's face in it. 

  
" Yes my lord. She is indeed fond of those places. " 

" Hahaha right right! I suggest you be careful though my daughter. Pretentious people and traitors alike may just be close to you! They might be there with you wherever you go! Hahaha " Lan Zu said making Lan Zhan move her eyes towards the side mirror of the car near Xie Lian. As Xie Lian looks at the side mirror as well. Their eyes met. 

  
" Worry not my daughter! I will surely protect you, when harm comes! I mean, I know you can defend yourself but let Daddy protect you alright? "

  
" Mn. "

  
" Good! Good! " 

............

  
A few moments, the luxurious car entered a grandeur area. The engine drives at the right speed as they reached the gate of the place which automatically opens for entrance. The car enters the gate and you can see the beautiful scenery on the sides. There were green fields illuminated by intricate lamps as it is already night time. It goes on and you can see a mansion, quite larger than the Lan Mansion on the front. From there, it is seen that, two people in black uniforms are standing in front of the main door upstairs. 

  
Feng Hui stopped the car. He and Xie Lian went out in sync and opened the doors for their employers. It was also in sync. My, they look like robots for some reason.   
Lan Zu and Lan Zhan went out of the car. They then walk towards the stairs and carefully steps up. 

" Wen Ning, take care of lord Lan Zu's car. " Said the tall man to the young man beside him. 

  
Lan Zhan perked up unnoticeably when she heard the name. She looked at the face of the young man. 

  
" Yes sir. " said the young man. " Good evening my lord, young miss. " he continued bowing a bit as Lan Zu and Lan Zhan reached the where they were standing in front of the main door of the mansion. 

  
" Wen Ning! Wen Zhuliu! Good evening as well! "

  
" You can go now Wen Ning. " 

  
" Yes sir. Excuse me my lord, my lady. " Wen Ning said and walks past the visitors. 

  
" My lord, my lady, good evening. The master is already waiting for your arrival at the dining hall. "

  
" Very well! Lead the way! " 

  
" Understood. "

  
**~~~~**

A man is seen standing at the balcony leaning both arms at the railing. He fiddles on the ring on his finger seeming lost in his thoughts. 

  
" Earth to Binghe. " 

  
The man was startled in his thoughts. He turned his head to look beside him. 

  
" A-Yuan. Forgive me for not noticing you. Were you here for long? "

  
" No. Just got here. " 

  
" I see. Do you need me for something? " 

  
" You make it sound as though I'm a needy wife! "

  
Luo Binghe scratched his face. 

  
" haha Apologies A-Yuan. " 

"Hmmp! Whatever. But anyways... you're worried for Wuxian, aren't you? " she said looking at the skies above. 

  
Luo Binghe smiled. " You really know me well A-yuan. " 

  
" Of course. You always fiddle something whenever you're worried. I also know how you look up to him as your brother. He was the first one who has reached your heart when he said he wants to be friends with you when no one else tried to. Worry not. We will be here supporting him. Everything will be fine. I know God is also on our side, since we promote justice. " 

  
"Hmm. You're right. But you're wrong in one part A-Yuan. He was not the first person who has reached my heart. "

  
" Oh? Who's the first then? Who's he? "

  
" Not a he. But a she. " 

  
" Oh? Is that so? She must be so wonderful. " she replied and thought 'must be his mother. '

  
" You're right. She's wonderful. She 's beautiful. She's..." Binghe said smiling as he looked up at the sky again at the same time Shen Yuan turned her head to look at Binghe. Her face now with a frown. 

  
" pretty, cute. Has beautiful eyes, lips.." he continued making Shen Yuan feeling a bit perplexed. 

  
'Wait! Is that how one would describe a mother?!' 

  
" She was so great. I was so happy during our first ki---"

  
' Okay! That's quite fine! Good job talking about another woman in front of your wife Binghe! ' she thought angrily and turns to walk away. 

  
".... ss. A-Yuan, where are you going? " he asked when he felt her walk away. 

  
" Inside. It's cold in here. " She replied continuing her pursuit.

  
" Oh! Sorry! How insensitive of me! Let's get inside then. "

  
" No! You stay there and wonder about that first woman who has ever reached your heart! " she said as she went inside then shut the door loudly. 

  
Huh? Is she jealous? But I was talking about her though. Luo Binghe thought and chuckles. 

  
**~~~~~**

They reached the dining hall. Truth be told, the master of the house and his 3 sons is already waiting, seated at their respective chairs. There were various dishes seen on top of the table. Maid servants stands a distance away from the dining table waiting for their masters commands. 

  
Wen Rouhan, the master of the house stands up from his seat and welcomes his friend Lan Zu with a hug.

  
" Rouhan my friend! It's good to see you again! " Lan Zu said as he reciprocated the hug. 

  
" Same here. I assume you've already conviced this young lady here for the marriage? " Rouhan replied as they pulled away from the hug. 

  
" Of course, of course! " 

  
" That is good to hear Lan Zu. Why don't we sit down and have dinner first? "

  
" Sure sure. " 

  
............

Meanwhile, Xie Lian attached an earphone device, with a mic on her ear and pressed a button on it. She is currently in the bathroom right now. 

  
" Rabbiteer. Are you in? Can you hear me? " she spoke to the thin mic attached to the device. 

  
' Goodness Wuxian! What code name is that! ' 

  
Xie Lian laughed softly as she heard Hua Cheng's voice on the other line. And a snort that sounds suspiciously like Shen Yuan. 

  
' Rabbits are my Lan Zhan's favorite pet old man! Let me be will you! ' 

  
' Haha Your yilingpatriach was definitely better than this, Wei Xiong. ' 

  
' Hmmp! Whatever you say you all! Yes Meatbun. We're in! We can hear you! We'll lead the way to Rouhan's office now. ' 

  
" Right. " she said and went outside the bathroom. 

............

  
" So this is Lan Wangji. She looks exactly like a copy of her mother. " Rouhan said as they eat. 

  
" Yes yes. Poor woman. Died very young."

  
" Father, I have to correct you! She looks more beautiful than her mother! Haha" Said Wen Chao, one of Rouhan's son and Wangji's fiance. 

  
" Chao chao my boy! I see you already took a fancy in my daughter here! "

  
" It's hard not to uncle Zu haha" 

  
" That's good! That's good! You approve of her then? "

  
" Of course! Who wouldn't! She's a sight to behold! "

  
The men laughed at his remark. While the subject just wants out and wants to vomit. 

  
............

A woman walks in a light manner as if a cat in the huge hallway. She would hide when she sees servants walking to and fro. She moves swiftly, keeping herself hidden so as to not get caught. 

...............

  
' I wonder what took Ms. Xie so long in going to the bathroom. Maybe she's pooing?' Feng Hui thought with his stoic face. 

**~~~~**

  
" Uie Wei Xiong. You sure you're okay with this? I mean you, going to the Lan house? "

  
" Why Binghe-my boy? If I don't go, would you let your A-Yuan go instead?" Wei Ying replied cheekily. 

  
" Gladly." 

  
A voice spoke making all men turn towards them. 

  
" What are you looking at me for? It's definitely better to be by the young miss' side, than to be with a husband who speaks about another woman infront of his wife. " Shen Yuan said quite bitterly spreading her fancy fan in an elegant manner and fans herself. 

  
" Oh oh, what is this? Is this the married couple's quarrel old man? "

  
" Looks like it. " Hua Cheng said smirking.

  
" But A-Yuan, I was talking about you! "

  
" You think I'd believe you? " 

  
" Then what do I need to do to make you believe me? " Luo Binghe said sounding pitiful and looking like he'll cry any minute now.

  
" Don't put on that face! " Shen Yuan exclaimed folding her fan in a swift manner then hitting Luo Binghe's arm slightly.

" Hahaha the face that makes our dearest Shen shen relent! " Wuxian said laughing at the two.

  
" Oh shut it Wei Wuxian! " said the woman. 

  
Hua Cheng merely shook his head smiling. 

  
` Rabbitteer? ' 

  
A voice on the other line spoke, making everyone become silent.

  
" Oh! Meatbun! How's it going? " 

  
' It is installed. I better go back now. They must have finished having dinner. '

  
" Aye aye captain! " Wuxian said making Xie Lian chuckle on the other side. 

**~~~~~**

" Father, Uncle, I would like to take my fiance to the garden for a walk. " 

  
" Make sure you just take her for a walk Wen Chao. May I remind you that, Wangji is my daughter! Not like your countless women! She is precious to me, so you better handle her with care! " Lan Zu replied sounding sincere. It made Lan Zhan look at her father. 

" Of course uncle! I know that very well! " he said then stands up and walks towards where Lan Zhan is sitting beside her father. He then stretched out his hand towards her. 

  
" Shall we? " he said and Lan Zhan looks at his hand sighing internally. 

............

  
" Ms. Xie you took longer than I thought. " Feng Hui asked as he saw Xie Lian approach him to where he was standing. 

  
" Apologies sir. " 

  
" It's quite alright. I understand that you females needs your time in going to the bathroom. " 

  
Xie Lian smiled as a reply. 

  
" Oh, by the way, the Young Miss, was invited by the Young master, Wen Chao in the gardens. " he said and moves a bit closer to her and whispered " I don't trust his intentions you see. " he said and pulls away. 

  
" Worry not sir. I will watch them. " 

  
Feng Hui nodded at Xie Lian looking well pleased. 

  
.........

" So Lan Wangji, it's been years since I heard your name. But this is the first time I actually saw you. Why is that? " Wen Chao said as he walks with Lan Zhan in a leisure pace. 

  
" Like indoors. " she replied looking at the front instead of at Wen Chao who kept looking at her with a look that makes her uncomfortable ever since during dinner. But no matter, she can try to make him spill where his father's main factory of illegal business is located. 

  
" Oh? I see! We're opposites then. Me, I love going outside. Helping father with the business and all. " 

  
' Hmm. Really. ' 

  
" What about you ? I heard that you only go out when Uncle asks you to do something in the past, before you rebelled haha. What could that be? Standing as a representative or assasinating someone, which one are you? "

  
" Assasinate. " 

  
" Oh! How cool! It excites you, isn't it? Killing and seeing blood spilled! If that is so, then we have something in common! Haha! What joy that is! " Wen Chao said in delight making Lan Zhan feeling disgusted by him on the inside. 

  
'Bloodthirsty scum.' 

  
" Said, you help with lord Wen. " 

  
" Yes! I definitely help father in his business! We have so many clients recently to be honest. Gladly, Uncle and you visited this time where we're finally free to have leisure. Why, what about it? " 

  
" Would like to see. " 

  
" Oh! See me working? Sure sure! I can arrange time to go with you there! No problem at all! Hahaha" 

  
'Not that! The factory! The location! Who's interested to see you working! Sigh. How I wish Wei Ying was here...

  
Now that I think about it, I wonder what it feels like to work with him on this field I am in.. But no! No! How can you think this way Lan Zhan! It's too dangerous for him to be here! Does he even know how to fight or even defend himself? Lan Zhan thought and remembered Wei Ying being clumsy at almost all occasions. That made her laugh. 

**~~~~~**

On the other side, a man sitting on the swivel chair is looking at an image of a woman on the screen of his phone.   
' I will be by your side soon enough. ' he thought as he touched the face of the image in a loving manner. 

  
**~~~~~**

Lan Zhan laughed in a puff unconsciously, her mouth raising upward a bit. Her companion didn't miss it. His face turning more lustful than before. 

  
Wen Chao smiled and thought, I have to make her mine this day no matter what. Screw Uncle Lan Zu's warning. Father can cover up for me. 

  
" Is that a laugh I hear? You even smiled. Did I amuse you somehow? " he uttered to the woman oblivious to his intentions. 

  
When Lan Zhan heard it, she started to notice, that she did smile. 

  
' Sigh. I'm so expressive lately. Is it because of my pregnancy? ' She thought and immediately smoothened her expression with a blank face. 

  
" You know Wangji, you look beautiful even when your face is blank. But now that you put on a smile, you become even more beautiful. "

  
" That so? "

  
' The pervert is slowly revealing his intentions. '

  
" That is so! That's why...." he said and moved his hands towards her and put it around her waist. 

  
.............

' Xie Xie, how are things going at the Wen residence? ' said someone on the other line who can only be Wei wuxian. 

  
" After dinner, Wen Chao invited the Young miss for a walk in the garden. " Xie Lian spoke hidden in the shadows, looking after the Young Miss. Lest Wen Chao would try to do anything malicious towards her. 

  
" Is that so? Is he trying anything? "

  
" No. But I can see it in his face that he wants to do something malicious to your wife. " 

  
' Damn! This is why sometimes I wish Lan Zhan would just be less beautiful than she is right now! ' 

  
Xie Lian chuckled. But then..

  
" Oh no. The Young miss...she.." 

  
' What is it? What happened Xie! '

  
" The young miss, she smiled. " 

  
' She what?! ' 

  
" I have to go Wu Xian. Wen Chao seems to have made his move. 

  
' Wait Xie! Don't hang up on me! Tell me what's happening as you walk. '

  
" Alright. Alright. I'll walk towards them. Wen Chao is starting to forcing himself on the Young miss. As she is trying to resist. "

  
' Damn that horny bastard! ' 

  
' Wu xian? What got you so angry there? I was just gone for coffee then you're suddenly looking like you want to smash something. '

' That Wen Chao, he..' 

  
Xie Lian merely let them have their exchange as she walks towards where the Young miss and Wen Chao stood. 

  
" What are you resisting for? We're gonna be married soon enough anyway! Why don't we do the honeymoon in advance Hmm? "   
Is what Xie Lian heard as she neared their location. 

  
" Let go!" is the Young miss' reply as she continued to evade Wen Chao's advances.   
" Pardon me Young master but I must ask you to respect the Young Miss' wishes and let her go. " Xie Lian uttered when she reached them and paused a distance away from them. 

  
Wen Chao stopped and looks at her. Lan Zhan looked at her as well. 

  
" And who are you to tell me what to do?! You actually dare interrupt my time with my future wife! "

  
" Indeed she is your future wife. But right now, you are still nothing to her. Therefore, you keep your hands to yourself Young master or I'll report this to lord Lan Zu this instant." she said raising her hand to touch the earphone device still attached to her ear. My, that came in handy. 

  
' Old man! I didn't know you got a fierce wife! She definitely punched a hole when she said those things hahaha' 

  
" Tche! You dare threaten me! " he said but then he relented and let go of Lan Zhan. " But no matter. She'll be mine anyway. " he continued to say and faced Lan Zhan again, smiling fakely. 

  
"So, I'll see you at the engagement party my dear fiance. If you'll excuse me.." he said and started to walk away from them. The two ladies watch him walk away before starting to move. 

  
When he was out of earshot, Xie Lian turns to the Young miss. 

  
" Are you alright Young miss? " 

  
" Fine. How was it? " she replied as she smoothened her dress that was ruined a bit because of Wen Chao. 

  
" Worry not. I already installed it. " 

  
" Mn. " She said and suddenly, she felt dizzy. She put a hand on her head. 

  
" Young miss? Are you dizzy again? " 

  
" Bit. " 

  
" Why don't we get inside first? I'll go ask lord Lan Zu to let us go ahead since you don't feel well. " 

  
" Mn. " she said and they started to walk towards the mansion. 

" Xie Lian. " 

  
" Yes Young miss? " 

  
" May I..." 

  
" Hmm? "

  
" May I.." 

  
" *chuckles* Take your time Young miss. " 

  
" May I.... call you jie? " 

  
Xie Lian turns her head to look at her young miss smiling. 

  
" Only if I can call you Mei mei. " she replied making Lan Zhan give a tiny smile. 

  
**~~~~~**

" Ah~~~ aren't the two of them just sweet old man? I bet Shen shen here is jealous! Hahah "

  
" Hmmp! Who's jealous! You must be the one that is jealous since your wife smiled to that Wen Chao scum! " Said Shen Yuan smirking. 

" You! " 

" Hahaha" 

**~~~~~**

Morning comes the next day. Xie Lian started getting ready for the day. 

  
When she finished putting on her clothes, she heard a knock from her door. She turned and walks towards it. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

  
" Good morning sir. Is there anything I can help you with ? " she said when she saw that it was Feng Hui. 

  
" Good morning as well Ms. Xie. Lord Lan Zu wants you to report to him this instant. " 

  
" Understood sir. " 

  
" Very well. Follow me. " Feng Hui said and started to go ahead of Xie Lian as Xie Lian closed the door of her quarters. 

~~~~

  
" Wuxian! Would you stay still?! " 

  
" I am still! "

  
" You're clearly not! " 

  
" Wei Xiong. Stop making it hard for my wife please. " 

  
" Huhu, my boy doesn't love me anymore! " said the childish man. 

  
" There you go again! Binghe, stop speaking to him if you want to help! " 

  
" Alright. Alright." 

~~~~

Feng Hui opened the door of the office and they, him and Xie Lian entered in. They saw Lan Zu, standing in front of the opened window. It reminds Xie Lian of the Young Miss. 

  
" My lord, here is Ms. Xie Lian. " 

  
" Mm. " he uttered and turns slowly to look at Xie Lian. 

  
" Miss Xie! How are you? I hope you're faring well? "

  
" I am well my lord. " 

  
" Good! Good! Hahaha "

  
Xie Lian smiled.   
" Do you need me for something my lord? " 

  
" Need you for something? Ah! Yes yes! I do have something to ask you! " he said and immediately walks towards his office desk. 

  
" I want you to explain to me these! " he said as he pointed at the many tiny thin squares scattered on his desk. Xie Lian looks at those. 

  
" What about these my lord?" 

  
" These...are cameras! Tiny cameras found in my factory building just yesterday! Hmm~~You see Xie Lian, no one new ever entered the factory the past days, except you and my daughter. Now tell me Xie Lian, did you perhaps, have something to do with it? " 

  
" My lord, I did not! I did not do this my lord! I swear to you! " Xie Lian said pleading. 

" Really? Are you not one of those agents who is under cover? And now you all sh*** are monitoring my factory?! " 

  
" No! I'm not an agent! my lord please! "

  
" Then are you telling me that it was my daughter who did this?!" 

  
" Your daughter? Yes! Yes my lord! It was her! It was her who wants to bring you to ruins! To bring you to jail! "

  
............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! 
> 
> Stay tuned and don't forget to pray folks!


End file.
